Chaotic Romance
by WeasleyGirl12333
Summary: Dramione love and drama. I do not own the right to anything other than the plot. Will try to update every two wo weeks, but life is hectic. Please review! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Draco Malfoy had been dreaming, rather loudly, of her for _months_! His dreams were getting rather detailed, which was driving his fellow roommates mad! So Blaise Zabini placed the imperius curse on Malfoy, making him write a letter confessing his love for her. Telling her everything he loves about her, how long he has felt this way about her, even the intimate things he dreamt about them doing! Zabini even manipulated Malfoy into giving her the letter himself!

As Malfoy entered potions, one lazy afternoon, he felt queasy and nervous, as he watched her walk into the room. She looked beautiful, as she always did, when he saw her around the castle lately.

As he watched her walk on by him, his heart began to race for three reasons; one, Blaise kept nudging him and she drew closer and closer to them. Two, she accidently bumped into him on her way passed him; pausing briefly to apologize. And three, the only available seat left was in front of him.

"Will you stop nudging me you arsehole!" Draco hissed at Blaise through gritted teeth and a deadly glare.

"Lighten up Draco!" Blaise chided, "You're way to tense over this, everything will be fine." He finished, trying to get his friend to loosen up. "It's not that big a deal, you're just giving-" Blaise was cut off, by a whack upside the back of his head. "OW! You prick that hurt!" Blaise exclaimed, as he rubbed the back of his head, eyeing Draco out the corner of his eye.

"Good!" Draco snapped, through gritted teeth. "Then maybe you'll keep your bloody mouth shut!" He finished with a demonic growl.

"Is there a problem Mr. Malfoy?" Potions Master Slughorn asked, slightly resembling a senile walrus.

Draco, who hadn't realized class had already begun, looked at Professor Slughorn and around at the rest of the class. "No Professor, everything is fine, sorry." Draco uttered sincerely, as he felt all eyes on him. Blaise next to him; chuckling lightly, as he saw Draco being called out in front of the class, Draco then stomped on Blaises foot to further his pain.

"Very well then. As I was saying; you will be in need of Lavender and Valerian Sprigs for this potion…." Slughorn continued on as Malfoy stopped listening. Yet again, he was nudged by Blaise, who was smirking and flashing his eyes toward her. Draco looked confused, as Blaise kept mouthing the work 'look' to Malfoy, as he kept flashing his eyes toward her. Finally, Malfoy looked toward her, and saw what Blaise was smirking at.

Everyone had begun to get up and collect the ingredients needed for the potion, and as usual, his crush had removed her cloak, to make moving easier while brewing. But today, she must have been wearing a uniform a size to small because, her lacey thong straps were visible above her waistband.

Draco's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed at the sight of her thong straps. _Of all days_ , he thought, _why today?_ Blaise chuckled at Malfoy, who Blasie assumed, was all hot and bothered. Malfoy only ever imagined or fantasized about her wearing underwear like that, but to now know she actually does, drove him crazy.

"Emerald green, your favorite color Draco." He scoffed, nudging his friend, who was too busy imagining the various things he could be doing with her at that moment.

After a minute or two in his own little world, Blaise shook him back into reality, at which point Malfoy finally spoke. "Oh God…" He groaned longingly, as he rubbed his face with his hands, before turning to face Blaise. "As if this wasn't going to be difficult enough, now I'm going to have to do it with a raging hard on. Fantastic."

Blaise busted out laughing so hard he almost fell off his stool. Once he regained his composure he prodded Malfoy, "You should tell her, before someone less caring tells her in front of the whole class." Draco looked at Blaise as though he just suggested castration to him, which if he knew her well enough, and he's sure he does, might be the end result.

"Are you mental!" he exclaimed, pushing his friends arm, "You do it!"

"No see, because if I tell her, I will announce it in front of the whole class. I don't think you want me to do that." Blaise chortled, hinting that the end result would be bad for Draco in the long run. "Come one Draco, grow a pair! You are doing a kindness, not being an arsehole." Blaise countered, pushing Draco to his feet. Draco turned around and hissed at Blaise, "I fucking hate you!"

Even though she was only two feet away from him, he felt like he walked forever before finally reaching her. He tapped her on her shoulder, and begun to get nervous. "Oh, Draco." She said as she spun around. "What did you want?"

"You might want to put your cloak back on, or pull your sweater down." He begun, hoping she would get his hints. When it was obvious she didn't, he moved closer to her, and whispered, "Your thong straps are showing. I thought you might like to know."

Her face went extremely red, and she rushed to pull her sweater down. "Oh my… Thank you Draco!" she exclaimed, giving him a grateful look.

His heart melted, her look was so warm and loving, and it made him smile. "Don't mention it." He replied, as he made his way back to his table.

"You lazy sot!" Malfoy shouted at Blaise, who hadn't moved since they sat down at the beginning of class. "You couldn't have gotten the ingredients for the Sleeping Draught?" He ranted on, looking at the shocked look that had replaced the smirk, on Blaise's face. "Bloody waste of skin; go and get the ingredients for the potion!"

As Blaise stalked off towards the ingredient shelves, Draco began pulling out his potions equipment, while muttering to himself. "Useless… Lazy bastard… Do everything myself…" For the rest of the class Blaise and Malfoy worked silently on their Sleeping Draught. Except for the few times Blaise tried to help, and Draco scolded him.

Finally, Slughorn called the end of class, which made Draco more nervous than ever. "Good luck mate." Blaise said to Malfoy as he left the classroom.

Malfoy took his time packing up his materials, to ensure that she would be the last one in the room with him. He watched her, as she started to make her way towards Potter and Weasel, before he called her name.

"Granger!" He called, looking uncomfortable; something Draco Malfoy did not wear well.

"Yes Malfoy?" she replied sheepishly, as she turned to look at her childhood tormentor.

"Could I have a word with you?" He asked nervously, as he looked from her to the two cretins she calls friends.

Before she could answer, Malfoy saw Harry and Ron reenter the room, as back up for Hermione. So he quickly added, "Alone." Harry tensed up, he had a bad feeling about leaving Hermione alone with Malfoy. However, Hermione just looked at Malfoy with concern and confusion; he looked a lot paler to her today. _Maybe_ , she thought _, it was the sight of her underwear showing making him sick._

She quickly glanced back at Harry and Ron, nodding her head to tell them it was okay to leave her there. "Please tell Professor McGonagall I may be a minute or two late to class!" She called after them hoping they heard her. She turned back to Malfoy with a quizzical look on her face. She stared at him, as he wrung his hands together and was shuffling his feet, wondering why he looked so scared and nervous.

"Draco?" she said softly, as she set her books down on a nearby desk, so she could move closer to him, to inspect his face for signs of illness. Draco stiffened a little, in more than one way, as she approached him so cautiously. God he loved the way she said his name! It flowed through his ears and his heart like a song, no, a lullaby! It was such a soothing sound to him that he could have just melted at her feet. Somehow he maintained his composure, as well as he was when he asked to speak with her at least. "Draco, are you feeling alright? You look a little ill." She spoke softly as she moved a little closer to him, reaching her hand out to touch his forehead to check for a fever.

Malfoy stumbled backwards into one of the cauldrons on the table behind him, afraid if she touched him he might get even more roused, and she would notice and potentially laugh at him. After his little fumble against the cauldron, he straightened himself up and he reached into his robe pocket for the letter he wrote her.

Hermione instinctively reached for her wand and pulled it out, pointing it at his chest and said, "Stop right there." Malfoy froze as he saw the fear and anger combination on her face. "What are you reaching for?" She asked with sternness in her voice that matched that of Professor McGonagall's.

Draco swallowed hard, and uttered, "It's a letter for you, from me. It's in my left inside pocket, if you want to get it yourself." His voice cracked with nervousness as he spoke to her. He knew she was fast with her wand and that she was intelligent enough to not get caught if she decided to jinx or curse him, so he remained as still as a statue.

Hermione made her way carefully over to him, keeping her wand level at his chest until she got closer to him, at which time she lowered her wand to his private area. "Just in case you want to try anything funny. I know boys think of their parts as precious jewels, so I doubt you'll try anything." She said flatly as she looked him in the eye with a cold expression, daring him to try her nerve.

Draco however, was torn between feeling two things. One, was pure fear from her wand being pointed at his private area; and two, was pure excitement from her hand being that close to his private area. He contemplated pretending to stumble forward into her, so she would accidently touch him there. Then decided she might actually curse off his member and decided against it.

As he felt Hermione reach inside his left pocket, he felt her graze his side, and the two of them turned bright red. Draco could feel his lower half growing at an alarming rate, and started to panic. Hermione was distracted by how hard his upper body was. She always assumed he was scrawny underneath his robes, but he's not. He is all muscle underneath his robes, which drove her mad! _'Why does the most attractive guy at Hogwarts have to hate me, and have a body like a Greek God? Why!'_ she thought to herself.

Finally, Hermione fished in his pocket and found the letter. She quickly pulled it out of his pocket and backed away enough to where she felt safe, and thrust the letter at him. "Open it, and take it out of the envelope, please." She demanded politely, with a cold look on her face.

Draco was so confused. Did muggles not know how receiving letters worked? He looked at her nervously, and stuttered, "B-but… You…You're supposed to open it… That's how a letter works." He did his best not to sound like he was being condescending, because he wasn't trying to be, he was just confused by her reaction.

"Draco, you have tormented me relentlessly for five years. Do you honestly think I am going to be naïve about you giving me a letter? You could have jinxed it, or put a charm on it to give me pustules or something!" She started, looking almost as confused as Draco was. "If there is nothing that can harm me from opening this letter, you should have no problem opening it for me." She finished feeling confident she had caught him in trying to humiliate her.

Draco was kind of hurt that she thought he jinxed the letter he wrote her, but he understood why she thought that. "Alright," he began, as he started tearing the envelope open. "I'll open it for you, but I did not do anything to the letter." He finished looking for a little change in her expression, but she remained impassive.

He tore open the envelope, and began to remove the contents for her. After the letter itself was removed from the envelope, he shook both to show that there was nothing for her to fear. He even flipped through the pages to show that there was nothing jinxed, charmed, or even cursed about the letter.

When Hermione made a grab for the letter, Draco went red and pulled it away from her. "You can't read it here." He began, nervously looking at her, as he tucked the letter back into the envelope.

"Why not?" she demanded, wearing the expression Ron wore during Transfiguration finals. "What is it about?" She inquired, hoping he would at least give her a summary of the letter.

"You'll find out later, when you read it in the privacy of your curtained off bed." He hinted, with a pleading look on his face. "Please just do me the favor of reading it when you are alone? I know I don't deserve the kindness of it, but please don't read it until you are alone. I have to go or Professor Vector will have my head on a stick. Please, don't read it until you're alone." Draco finished as he was rushing out of the classroom, with Blaise waiting outside the door for him.

Hermione stood there alone and confused for all of thirty seconds, before remembering that she had Transfiguration to get to before McGonagall took points away from her house. As she sped down the corridors, and up the staircases; the only thing she was thinking was ' _I didn't know Draco took Arithmancy._ '


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Throughout the entire Transfiguration lesson, Hermione was in shock about her encounter with Malfoy. ' _He takes Arithmancy!_ ' she would think to herself. ' _I didn't know Draco was interested in Arithmancy!_ '

After Transfiguration, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione hadn't told them what Malfoy wanted to talk to her about, and she seemed to have no desire to talk about it, but Harry wanted to know what ferret face wanted. Malfoy couldn't have just wanted help with a potions question. So after the usual announcements at the beginning of dinner, Harry turned to Hermione and asked her. "So what did ferret face want with you Hermione?" Hermione let out a laugh at the words 'ferret face', which eased Harry a little bit.

"Oh nothing," she started still laughing a little at the ferret face comment. "He had an Arithmancy question, that's all."

Harry raised an eyebrow and Ron mimicked his action. "So why'd it take you so long to get to class then?" Ron questioned her with a suspicious look on his face. "It doesn't take fifteen minutes to answer a question." He finished looking smug that he caught her in a lie.

"Ronald, Arithmancy is a class on complex number systems and the mystical nature of numbers. Do you think it would take thirty seconds to explain the solution to the question he had? No, it would not." Hermione said incredulously, with a stern look on her face.

Malfoy had been listening in to their conversation, thanks to the Weasley's extendable ear, and felt a wave of admiration towards Hermione for making up a lie about why he wanted a word with her. He was even more impressed when she thought of a complex problem on the spot, when the Weasel asked what the problem was. Before Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall, Malfoy felt like cheering for her when she told the Weasel and Potter off.

"And in any case it is none of your concern why Malfoy, or anyone else really, wants a private word with me! If they want to talk to me they want to talk to me, end of story. It is none of your business why, no matter who it is." Hermione quietly scolded, before she got up and left the two boys in shock from her reaction, as she stormed out of the Great Hall.

The whole way to Gryffindor tower she was muttering, incoherently, to herself out of anger with Harry and Ron. "… bloody hell they think they are… nosing into my business… accusing me of lying… half a mind to jinx the pair of them… ugh!" She halted at the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was passed out in her frame, again. "Knotgrass." Hermione spat out at the Fat Lady, who just continued to snore motionless in her frame.

Hermione's blood was boiling. She just wanted to get into the common room! She walked up to the portrait and banged on it, waking the Fat Lady up and making her quite grouchy. "Why, you rude little brat! I was trying to sleep!" the Fat Lady yelled at Hermione, as she rubbed her eyes.

"You lazy waste of paint! You are always sleeping! I want to get into the common room! I said the bloody password, now let me in! Or I'll go get Professor McGonagall and tell her you are sleeping on the job again!" Hermione hissed, growing more and more impatient, and more and more red in the face.

"FINE! GO IN THEN!" the Fat Lady shouted back at her with equal anger.

"Thank you! Was that so damn hard you insufferable woman?" Hermione shot back as she climbed through the portrait hole.

Draco was impressed; she could very well be a Slytherin, if she wasn't a muggleborn. He had been listening on the other side of the wall. He wanted to see if she truly would wait until she was alone in her bed to read his letter, or if she would read it when she thought she was alone in the corridors. He was pleased to know that she was kind enough to do him the favor he asked her too.

Hermione was stalking through the common room, towards the staircase to the dormitories, muttering to herself again. "Of all the paintings in the castle… I'd rather deal with the bloody knight again… Lazy drunk… Definitely talking to McGonagall about her…" she trailed off after she made it to her bed. She was digging through her bag to try and find the letter Malfoy had given to her earlier, she finally found it and pulled it out of her bag. She drew the curtains, like he asked her too, and started to pull the contents out of the envelope. She threw the envelope onto the foot of her bed, leaned back against her pillow an began to read the letter.

 _Hermione,_

 _I don't exactly know how to go about telling you this. I… I fancy you… A lot…. I know the past five years haven't exactly been pleasant between us both, but I can't help but feel the way I do. I know you are probably in shock, I don't blame you, I would be too. But I promise you this is not a joke. Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle are all forcing me to write you this letter telling you how I feel about you because, well, I have been having dreams about you and I lately they have, uh….. Gotten kind of loud and intimate… And, well, they are all tired of hearing my moans, and comments in my sleep._

 _Honestly, I have always had feelings for you, I just didn't know what they were, because my values told me they were hateful feelings, while…. Other parts of me told me they were something else._

 _I adore the way you laugh and how when you concentrate you furrow your brow and crinkle your nose. I love how you are absolutely brilliant without even trying, and how you are loyal to your friends no matter what they do. You have a lot of alluring qualities Hermione, and they have not gone unnoticed._

 _Now for the intimate part of this letter which, if I know myself well enough, and I think I do, is going to be the longest part of this letter. The main reason I am coming clean about my feelings for you, is because at night I tend to have dreams about you that are uhh… Well a bit provocative. Which makes me uhh…. Moan and comment in my sleep, a lot. I have dreams about us having heated, passionate meetings in the most secluded part of the library; where you greet me wearing nothing but my Slytherin tie and a smile. I dream of running into you in the prefects bathroom, in which we lock the door and I lay you down and… Well, I think you get the picture._

 _I really enjoy the weekends when we are free to wear our leisure clothes around the castle, because everything you wear clings to your body and shows off your beautiful, womanly curves. One of my, many, naughty wishes is that you would wear low cut tops; because I can tell you have a very nice set, I mean chest (sorry). But the jeans you wear make your arse something worth drooling over. Your body is so perfect, so enticing, that I would fulfill your every command, if it meant that I would get to be with you._

 _I have had fantasies, while in the library studying and uhh… Watching you walk around, of you coming to me and straddling my lap as you threw your arms around my neck. You'd kiss me for so long and with such passion, my member would grow underneath you and you would moan my name. I'd throw you down onto the table and…. And you really don't want to hear about that, again sorry. I can't help it._

 _I find you absolutely beautiful. I have a hard time keeping my eyes off you whenever I know you are around. I would love for you to tell me how you feel about this whole thing, even though you are probably disgusted by what I have told you. If you would be so kind, and meet me tonight in the library, in the far back left corner there is a torch and if you pull down on it; it reveals a secret passage to a secluded room where we can be alone to talk. If you don't show up by 7:30 tonight, I will know that you are not interested in the slightest and will return to my normal behavior tomorrow. I really hope you show, Hermione._

 _Love,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _P.S. Blaise here; I had to imperius Draco to write this letter to you, he was driving me nuts with his moans.. "Oh Hermione! Oh Merlin just like that!"(you get the picture). Everything he wrote in this letter is all his own true thoughts, I just told him to write them down. He will NOT be Imperiused the night of the day he gives you this letter though. While I don't particularly like that he has fallen for you, I will gladly accept you if you choose to date him, if it means he will shut up in his sleep! Thank you for being a good sport about all this._

Red as could be, Hermione set down the letter and just stared at it. _Oh my God_ , she thought, _Draco Malfoy has feelings for me!_ She couldn't believe it, it was like a child's crush; he tormented her because he had a crush on her! The single-handedly most beautiful man at Hogwarts had feelings for her! He wanted her! He wanted her as his girlfriend AND he wanted her physically! She had always had a crush on the beautiful blonde but never, in a million years thought that she might actually get a chance with him!

"Oh my God! What time is it?" she said aloud to herself, scrambling to check the time. "7:00. I've got to go!"

She quickly changed out of her school robes and into her leisure clothes, wearing one of her green 'V' neck t-shirts without an undershirt, just for him. She ran out of the dormitory and down the stairs into the common room, where she grabbed Ginny and told her to wait up for her until 10 p.m. to let her back into the common room. Seeing as it was Friday night, and the Fat Lady would most likely be off on another party night, she needed someone to let her back in later.

Before Ginny could ask why, Hermione bolted out of the common room, through the portrait hole and down the corridor she went, towards the library. She checked her watch again, and she had five minutes left until 7:30, so she slowed her pace a little so she wouldn't be out of breath when she saw him.

After narrowly escaping being caught by Filch and his wretched cat, she finally made it to the library. She followed his instructions and went to the far back left corner of the library, where she indeed found a torch and pulled down on it. As she did, part of the wall opened away from her, and she quickly slipped inside just as Filch was making his way around the library.

As she was making her way down the fairly sized corridor, she could hear men talking very harshly to one another.

"You egotistical bastard! 'Write to her! Write to her! She'll respond well to your honesty!'" the voice of Draco Malfoy could be heard yelling at someone.

"She'll come Draco, just relax! There is still one minute until 7:30, relax!" Blaise argued back.

"Hermione is always at least five minutes early for everything! She's not-" Draco was cut off by, what sounded to him like, the sound of an angel.

"I… I'm sorry I'm almost late. Filch was surveying the library while I was trying to make my way to you." Hermione cooed, staring at Malfoy, who looked like a Greek God.

Malfoy looked at her with adoration, and a rapidly beating heart. _She came_ , he thought. _She actually came to meet me tonight, I can't believe it!_

"It's not a problem at all, you are right one time." He swooned, briskly walking forward to escort her down to the main floor of the hidden room. "Blaise?" Malfoy called out.

"Yes?" Blaise replied with a raised brow.

"Get out." Malfoy demanded, as he and Hermione finally reached the main floor.

"Good luck, Draco." Blaise mocked as he walked out of the room and up the corridor to leave the pair alone.

For the first time since she entered the bigger part of the room, she noticed that the room was decorated in Slytherin colors. There was very fine furniture, ornate decorations, and green and silver color schemes all over the place. Hermione, oddly enough, felt comfortable in this room. She felt safe and sheltered, like nothing could or would hurt her.

Once Draco heard the wall close behind Blaise, he magically sealed it so Blaise or any one of his other friends could not try and come in while he and Hermione were talking. After he made sure they were alone, and would not be bothered, he took his wand and handed it to Hermione. She looked confused, at him handing over his wand so easily.

"Why did you give me your wand?" she asked so innocently confused, with a furrowed brow.

"You must have been worried, on some level, that this was a trick or trap or something. I want you to feel as comfortable as possible while we are here, because I have no intention of hurting or embarrassing you, Hermione." Draco professed, with a kind pleading expression on his porcelain like face.

"Oh, well, thank you Draco. I appreciate your tact." Hermione praised him with a soft smile. "I feel overdressed." She giggled, looking at Malfoy who was wearing; a skin tight white v-neck t-shirt, loose green plaid pajama bottoms, and black loafer slippers. Honestly, she did all she could do to not drool at the sight of his torso hugged tightly by the white t-shirt. Malfoy turned red and realized that he did indeed under dress, for someone who is trying to win over the girl of his dreams, but he did too laugh at how he was dressed.

"I suppose I could have worn something a little less relaxed, and a little more…" he trailed off, not daring to use the word he almost let slip. "A little more appropriate for the stature of our meeting here." He smirked as he finished his edited sentence. "I like what you are wearing anyway." He shakily declared with a scarlet face. "You look beautiful in green."

She melted at his words, her stomach flipped ten times over at hearing him call her beautiful. Her face turned red, and for once she was at a loss for words. She had never had this happen before, no one, outside family that is, ever told her she looked beautiful. "Th.. Thank you Draco. You look quite handsome yourself, even if you are in your pajamas." She responded weakly, though she tried to sound confident.

The mood was getting awkward, along with the silence, so Hermione quickly changed the subject. "Did you create this place in the castle?" she asked coyly, starting to walk around, before finally settling on the beautifully expensive sofa along the wall. "I've never heard about it."

"Yes, I did." Draco responded quickly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I find that the library can get overcrowded sometimes, so I created this little space for a quiet secluded space to study." He finished, looking at Hermione to see what her reaction was. He was happy to see that she looked impressed with him. "You're welcome to use this space to study, if you want. I don't mind sharing." He added, watching her turn red.

Hermione was slightly amused; she had never seen Draco Malfoy this nervous when talking to anyone before, let alone a girl. This made her mind snap back to the reason she was there with him in the first place. Her expression dropped, her face turned red, and her mouth went dry. She had so many questions to ask him, but she didn't know where to start.

Draco was looking at her changed expression with worry in his eyes. _What was she thinking_ , he thought. _Why did she now look frightened?_ He started to move toward her, with caution. Hermione's heart started to race as he got closer to her. She slid down on the sofa to make room for him to sit down next to her. As he sat down on the sofa, however he didn't look at her, he just looked down at his hands.

"I don't know why I am so nervous." He said flatly, rubbing his hands on his face. "I have never had this much trouble talking to any girl I have ever had feelings for. But you… You're different, and I don't know why." He pleaded for her understanding on the matter.

Speechless, Hermione just turned red, and out of instinct she placed a hand on Draco's knee. Both of them felt a surge through their bodies as her hand touched him, Draco almost whimpered with longing at her touch. "When did your feelings for me change, Draco?" Hermione asked softly, looking at Malfoy, who was still covering his face. At the sound of his name rolling from her lips, he uncovered his face, and looked her in the eye.

He resisted, with much difficulty, the urge to grab her face and kiss her when he looked at her. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and said, "It was a couple weeks after the start of term. I was about to pass you in the library actually," he began smiling as he reminisced the moment he fell for her, "and when I laid my eyes on you, I didn't feel anger or hatred." He paused, wondering whether or not he should tell her the true feeling he felt or sugar coat it. He looked up at Hermione, who was watching him intently. She knew that there was more by the way he ended his sentence. "What did you feel?" She asked gingerly, giving him a sympathetic look, silently asking him to continue with her eyes.

Draco took another deep breath and asked, "Do you want the true answer or the softer version of the answer?"

Hermione was befuddled by the apologetic look Draco was giving her. "The true answer, please. We are both adults, I think we can handle whatever the real reason is." Hermione replied, as she rubbed his knee with her hand.

Draco silently pleading she move her hand further and further up his leg, sighed and said, "Ok. What I felt that day when I looked at you was…." He paused embarrassed to say it out loud, and to the angel herself no less. "Was what?" she cooed. "Please Draco, you can tell me."

"What I felt was… Carnal desire." He finally spat out; and now that he said it he felt more confident. He looked at Hermione, who was breathing heavy and entirely red in the face.

"Car.. Carnal de… Desire..?" She managed to stutter, with an utterly shocked look on her face. Draco, however had grown more confident, after telling her that he pressed on.

"Yes, Carnal desire. When I saw you I wanted to just whisk you away to this room and ravage you. I wanted to kiss you and feel every part of you in my hands and pressed up against me. At that moment, Hermione, I wanted you more than I have ever wanted anyone or anything in my life." He confessed to her, as he removed her hand from his leg before he did something that may ruin his chances of being with her.

Hermione's breathing had increased rapidly now. She was breathing so hard and heavy, that it reminded Draco of her responses in his dreams, and his member began to grow. "You… wanted me?" she uttered completely baffled. "Like, physically wanted me?"

Draco's expression became stern, but soft at the same time as he slid closer to her, and he said, "Not wanted. Hermione, I want you. Present tense. Right now, it is taking all of my strength to not take you right here, right now."

Hermione looked away in confusion, trying to wrap her mind around all of this. She looked down at the floor, and glanced toward Draco, only to see how honest he was being. "Oh, wow." Was all she could say in a whisper when she saw his member, prominent halfway down his thigh.

Draco looked down to see what she was ogling. When he saw his very noticeable erection, he jumped up from the sofa and said, "Shit!" as he began to walk away from her.

"No! No, Draco I'm sorry I shouldn't have looked. It's alright!" Hermione pleaded with tears forming in her eyes, fearing she has upset or offended him.

Draco turned around to see her starting to cry, and he immediately rushed forward, and wrapped his arms around her saying, "Shhh, shhh, shhh! Don't cry, Hermione! I'm not upset with you, it was my fault." He was petting the back of her head, trying to calm her down.

"No, I… I shouldn't have looked or said what I said. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable, Draco." She began as she started pushing herself away from him. "I'm sorry, I think I should go. I'm sorry." She hiccupped as she wiped her eyes, starting to walk toward the corridor opening.

Draco panicked as he watched her begin to walk away from him. Without thinking, he lunged toward her; grabbing her by the hand, he spun her around to face him. He placed a hand on her cheek; and pulled her into the most satisfying and passionate kiss that either of them had ever experienced. He had his hands on her lower back, whereas she had her hands on the back of his neck. He pulled away from her slightly, a trace of a tear was rolling down his cheek as; he whispered, "Please don't leave me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Hermione couldn't believe that she and Draco Malfoy are actually an item. A secret item, but an item none the less. Draco didn't want it to be secret because, he kept his feelings a secret for a while now, so continuing to hide was not something he was keen on. But after a while of debating, and compromise, Hermione managed to make him agree to keep it just between them; and Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle.

She returned to Gryffindor tower a lot later than 10 at night, but it was worth it. As soon as Hermione rounded the corner towards the portrait, she saw Ginny standing there waiting for her. Her face was smug with a "Who were you with all night" look on her face, and her arms were crossed, as she eyed her friends blushing face.

"And just where have you been, Ms. 10 o'clock?" Ginny taunted her, as they climbed through the portrait hole together.

"The library… With a friend…" Hermione answered vaguely, with a smirk that implied more than she was letting on.

"What friend would that be?" she began, as she inspected the woman with her eyes. "I know bloody well it wasn't my brother, he doesn't like being in the library during normal hours, let alone after hours. So who? Spill it!" Ginny prodded Hermione laughing the way girls do when they talk about boys.

As they settled down on the sofa in the common room, Hermione looked around the room to see if anyone else was still awake and listening. Once she saw the coast was clear, she cast a silencing charm around the room, and told Ginny everything about the meeting with Draco.

Everything Hermione told her was met with responses like; 'Oh my God!' and 'What did you say?' However, Hermione's favorite response from Ginny was, "It was how long?!" It was the perfect response to her telling Ginny about her new boyfriends girth.

"Wow, Hermione." Ginny started, wearing a look of wonder as she spoke. "I can't believe you and Malfoy are together now! After all those years of name calling and cursing you, you now have him wrapped around your finger."

"I wouldn't say that I have him wrapped around my finger, Ginny." She snorted with a condescending look. "He just really likes me that is all. I mean his letter may imply differently, but-" Hermione was cut off by Ginny; who looked as though she just was told she was adopted.

"Woah, woah woah, woah! He wrote you a letter! You didn't tell me he wrote you a letter! When did he write it? Where is it? What did he say in it?" Ginny screeched causing her to briefly look like her mother.

"I don't know when he wrote it, but he just gave it to me today, after Potions Class. I have it here," Hermione declared as she pulled the letter from her back pocket. Only to have Ginny rip it from her grip, and begin to read it herself. "in my pocket because I planned to ask him to elaborate on a few things. Unfortunately, I didn't get to because Blaise came and dragged him away before I got the chance."

"Wearing nothing but a Slytherin tie and a smile! Oh my God, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, as she shoved Hermione's hand away from the letter. "The Prefects Bathroom? The Library! Wow the Library seems to be the G-spot for you two!" Ginny mocked as Hermione finally managed to snatch back her letter from Draco.

"It's not uncommon for young men to be…. Ambitious when it comes to being physical. It's just his imag-" Hermione was cut off by Ginny who was laughing and shaking her head at her naive friend.

"Hermione, he's horny! He's also in love with you, but that was obvious." Ginny began, looking at Hermione who had turned red at the topic of discussion. "I guarantee that if you asked him to tell you the rest of the fantasies he's listed here, you'll see that he's not just 'ambitious'." Ginny paused briefly and cocked her head to one side, "He actually sounds kind of kinky… He seems to be more of my type than yours really."

"What!" Hermione exclaimed looking offended. "I could be just as…. Kinky as Draco, and as you. I've just never.." Hermione stopped herself and shook her head incredulously, "I'm not going to talk about that anymore."

"Oh come on now Hermione, I didn't mean to upset you. It's just you're such a good girl, it's hard to think of you doing any of the things he mentioned in his fantasies." Ginny replied trying to console her offended friend. "What do you think Harry and Ron are going to say when you tell them?" Ginny asked looking concerned.

"Well, see it's sort of a secret." Hermione uttered, nervously glancing at Ginny out of the corner of her eye. "I wasn't even really supposed to tell you, but you're my best friend, and I had to tell someone about this!"

Ginny's mouth hung open in shock, "You're not going to tell Harry and Ron?" She asked flatly. "You three tell each other everything!"

Hermione was studying her hands, trying to find the right words to explain why she couldn't tell the boys about Draco and her. For once, no words or sentences were coming to mind that were polite enough to explain why she was keeping this a secret.

"Well, I mean…. It's really none of their concern who I am dating… Especially when I know they wouldn't be supportive about it." Hermione replied sheepishly, praying Ginny would understand.

Her heart filled with hope as she saw Ginny nodding in agreement with her words. This is why she loved Ginny; she knew the importance of keeping relationship-like stuff secret when it needed to be, and she knew Ginny would never tell a soul about it unless Hermione said it was ok to.

"I understand, I'll keep this to myself. But I want to hear about _everything_ that happens between you two, dirty details and all!" Ginny demanded smiling, giving Hermione a stern "you better tell me everything" look.

"Ok! Ok! I'll keep you informed on Draco and I, now can we go to sleep because I am exhausted!" Hermione laughed as she dragged Ginny up towards the dormitory.

Before Hermione made it to the door to her dormitory, a howler appeared at her feet on the stairwell. Wide-eyed; she grabbed the envelope, took out her wand, and tore down the stairs towards the common room. As she hit the common room floor, the envelope started to smoke, and she cast a second silencing charm around the room; just as the letter burst open.

"Hermione, it's me Draco. Please meet me back in the secret part of the library. It's urgent." The voice of Draco Malfoy whispered, so the howler wouldn't be so loud.

Hermione became nervous, _What was so urgent that Blaise ripped Draco away from something he had been waiting all afternoon for?_ There was not much time for her to think of what the reason could be, that he would call her back after she had just gotten back to the common room.

Hermione ran up to Ginny's dormitory, crept in the door, and over to Ginny's four poster bed.

"Ginny?" She whispered, slightly opening her bed curtains. "Ginny wake up, I need you again."

"I'm not asleep yet, what do you need now?" Ginny asked looking disheveled as she adjusted her pajamas.

"Uhhh what were you doing?" Hermione asked, as she tried to peer over Ginny to see what, more accurately who, she was hiding.

"Don't tell Ron!" She begged as she moved to reveal one disheveled and half naked, Harry Potter.

Hermione burst with laughter for a split second, before she was hushed by the red-headed girl and her bedfellow. Hermione managed to control her laughter enough to not wake up the other girls in the room, as she pulled Ginny out of her bed.

"How the bloody hell did you manage to get Harry past the anti-boy charm on the dormitory, and so quickly at that?" Hermione asked with a rather large smile on her face, as Ginny was shushing her.

"Don't worry about it, what do you need?" Ginny asked impatiently, as she kept looking back to see if Harry was dressing himself to leave.

"Look, I'm sorry but I just got a howler from…" Hermione paused to see if Harry was trying to listen in, " _Him,_ and he needs me to meet him back in the library, like now. Could you and Harry maybe fornicate down in the common room, so that way when you hear me arguing with the Fat Drunken Lady one of you can let me back in?"

Ginny looked as though she was about to whine or argue so Hermione quickly added, "Look, do this for me and I will help find a perfect hide-away spot for you and Harry to have all the kinky sex you want. I'll even put a little charm on all the door knobs so that, if anyone tries to leave their rooms while I'm gone, they will forget what they wanted and climb back into their beds! Please Ginny? Please?" Hermione begged her friend, glancing around the room to check for signs of the other girls waking.

"Oh alright! I'll do it, but you owe me! Big!" Ginny finally said, smirking at her friend who looked as giddy as Harry did just moments ago.

"Thank you Ginny! Thank you!" Hermione cried as she began to usher her friends out of the girls dormitory. As soon as they were all out of the room, Hermione turned around and muttered something in Latin. As soon as she did, every door knob in Gryffindor tower glowed a feint gold, then went back to normal. "There you won't be bothered until I get back. Thank you Ginny! Have fun Harry!" Hermione called as she was running towards the portrait hole.

"Where's she running off to? Who is this ' _him_ ' she was talking about?" Harry asked looking at Ginny, who was in no mood to talk about another girl. Even if it was Hermione.

"Do you want to talk about Hermione, or do you want to have sex?" She asked exasperatedly, looking at him with a fiery, hungry look in her eye.

Harry who understood he was only getting one or the other; an answer or sex, and chose accordingly. "You're right, who cares." As he tackled her onto the couch, and cast a silencing charm around the room reminding himself to ask Hermione what the charm was she cast on the door knobs, for future reference.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Hermione ran as quickly and as quietly as she could towards the Library. Pausing, only briefly, as Filch passed by her as she hid in the dark doorway of the Transfiguration classroom; in his search to try and find his cat.

After she knew he was well out of earshot, she continued on her hurried journey to the Library. All the while thinking, _I have seen Filch more tonight, than on any of Harry, Ron, and my excursions. Bloody pain in the ass._ Breathing heavy, she finally made it to the library. She tore through the library at neck breaking speed; finally reaching the torch she had seen earlier that night. She pulled down on the torch and ran through the corridor once more, to find Draco waiting for her. However, this time he was sitting shirtless; on the sofa crying softly into his hands, with his wand on the floor across the room.

"Draco?" She called timidly as she made her way over to him. "Draco, what's the matter? Talk to me."

As soon as she reached him she crouched on the floor in front of him, so she could look him in the eye. She gently reached up and rubbed her hand up and down his arms, trying to comfort him. "Draco? Please talk to me." She asked in a hushed voice, with tears forming in her own eyes from seeing Draco cry.

For the first time since she arrived back in his hide-away, Draco removed his hands from his face and looked at Hermione. He reached down and wiped the tears from her eyes, which had been formed out of worry. "I'm sorry if I frightened or worried you." Draco hiccupped as he tried to regain his composure and wiped his eyes. "I wouldn't have bothered you at all but, I needed consoling and, embarrassed to admit it, a hug." He stated as he lost his grip, breaking down into tears once more.

"Oh, Draco.." Hermione whimpered as she reached up and gave Draco a big, long, heartwarming hug. "What happened? What's the matter?" She asked as she continued to hold him tight to her, until he pulled himself away and began to pace the room.

"When Blaise came and interrupted us earlier," He began to say in between sobs. "He had just been informed that my parents and Aunt were…" He hesitated for a second, "Were found dead in my home." Malfoy croaked as he lost all control of his emotion. "He said he was told, that it looked as though Fenrir Greyback got to them and wrote in blood on the foyer wall 'You're next'."

Hermione immediately ran to him flinging her arms around his neck again, and hugged him as he cried heavy sobs on her shoulder. She was feeling a mix of emotions upon hearing this news; joy because his parents were followers of the man who wanted her kind dead, yet sad for the pain Draco is feeling and the hell he is going through.

"Draco, I am so sorry. This is terrible!" Hermione began trying to console him, as he held onto her even tighter. She wanted to console him more comfortably, she knew he couldn't be happy to be standing as he mourned the loss of his family. "Hold on, one second alright?" She asked as she pulled away from a confused looking Draco. She pulled out her wand, and waved it at the sofa, which then turned into a king sized bed.

Draco looked at her incredulously as she tucked away her wand. "Really? Sex? Now of all times? You think sex is going to make it better?" He asked with and inflection of anger in his voice.

Hermione looked dumb founded at his response. She had no intention of sex, they have only been together for what, six hours? "No you troll! I just know that if I was in your position, I would not want to be standing as I mourned the loss of my parents! I would be in the fetal position on my bed, crying my eyes out." She snapped back at him, trying to not seem unsympathetic. "I was just trying to make you more comfortable, if you don't want the bed I'll change it back."

Just as she was pulling her wand out to change the bed back into the sophisticated sofa it used to be, Draco stopped her. "No don't change it… I… I'm sorry. I'm just-" He began to apologize before being cut off by Hermione.

"Hey look at me." She said in a lovingly stern voice, as she grabbed his hands and shook them to make him look at her. "You just lost your parents and your Aunt, and you thought I was trying to use sex to make you feel better. You had every right to react the way you did, I would have if I was you. You don't have to apologize to me about that." She smiled lovingly at him, looking into his sad, grey, tear filled eyes. "Would you like to lay down and grieve in comfort?" She asked him with a sympathetic look in her eye, as Draco leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Only if you will lay with me." He declared, with an adorable childlike sniff.

"Of course I will lay with you, if that's what you want Draco." Hermione replied with a soft smile, as she led him towards the bed.

As they lay down on the newly conjured bed, Hermione began to think of everything Draco just told her, and a distressing question popped into her head. "Where are you going to live when the school year is over Draco? The Ministry won't let you inherit your family's estate until you are of age next year." Hermione asked with worry in her voice.

Draco swallowed hard, and for the first time since he received the news, he actually thought about it. He could stay with Crabbe or Goyle, but their fathers were cruel and stupid, there is no way he would be able to tolerate living with them. He could stay with Blaise, but his mother is an accomplished seductress. She'll have him her husband, spend his inheritance, and kill him all within a year of turning seventeen; no way is he staying there. If he stayed with Pansy, Hermione would surely castrate him and break things off with him, and he doesn't want that. Not to mention Pansy will be molesting him while he sleeps, whenever she gets the chance. There is no one else he can stay with. No other friend he can rely on for a place to live over the summer.

"I don't know what I'll do Hermione, none of my friends are suitable to take me in, and I don't mean they aren't rich enough. I mean I'll either get beaten, cradle robbed, or molested in my sleep; if I stay with any of my friends." Draco said flatly, wide-eyed and heart beating fast.

Hermione didn't like the sound of that. Draco would be living on the street all summer long if he couldn't find someone to stay with for the summer. Then it hit her like a bludger!

"Draco?" She began as she rolled over to face him, "What if I ask my parents to let you stay at my house this summer? I mean it's one summer, and they let me stay at Ronald's for weeks at a time during holidays. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you stayed with us. I mean I know it's a muggle house and town and you would have to act a little less like a wizard and more like a muggle, but I would be happy knowing you weren't living on the street until school starts back up again."

Draco cringed at hearing that she stayed with the Weasley's over most holidays, not out of disgust, but out of jealousy. Weasley got to spend all his time with her and could be open about it, whereas he has to hide his relationship with her. Well, not anymore since the people he had to worry about approving of and not killing Hermione are dead. He thought of everything he imagined happening between her and him, and couldn't help wondering if her and Weasel had… done anything. The thought made him sick, but he had to know.

"Hermione?" He asked still sounding stuffy from crying.

"Yes Draco?" She replied as she stroked his arm that he had wrapped around her. _Life couldn't get any better than this right now,_ she thought.

"During the times that you spent at the Weasley's home, did you and Weasley ever…. Get intimate?" He asked nervously, glancing around her head to see if her expression changed at all.

"No, we didn't. Why do you ask?" She replied with a little more bite than she meant to have.

"Well, I knew that you two, especially Weasley, had feelings for each other. I was just wondering if you two had ever acted on them, that was all." Draco replied sheepishly, hoping she wasn't as upset as she sounded when she answered him.

Hermione had now rolled over to face Draco, and was looking at him with a flat expression. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad that she looked impassive, which made him a little frightened.

"Ron does not have feelings for me, at least not romantic ones, maybe as a sister or a friend, but not romantic feelings. He never once tried anything with me. No guy has. Well, except for Viktor, but his feelings were purely physical, and all we did was kiss." Hermione babbled on defensively, as Draco seemed to grow more nervous. "Why did you really ask me about Ron?" Hermione declared through squinting eyes, and a small crooked smile.

Draco had to think about his answer, he couldn't believe that it was jealousy. Insecurity maybe? He wasn't sure, maybe it was because of how close they are that made him worry. Draco didn't like feeling vulnerable like this; it was not something he was used to. He wasn't sure how to word why he was so worried about her relationship with Weasley; it was an abnormal reason to be bothered by.

"Well, I…." He began as he tried to think of the right way to word his sentence. "I get, angry I guess is the best word for it, at the thought of Weasley touching you the way I fantasize about one day touching you." Malfoy said turning red at his words, just thinking about it as he said it made him upset. Weasley; sliding his hand up her leg and under her skirt, running his other hand up the back of her head through her hair, pulling her hair and head backward. "Yeah," he continued with a monotone angry voice. "I get _really_ angry thinking about it."

"Really?" Hermione asked blushing. "Well, I can assure you that Ron has never touched me in an intimate way, only in a brotherly way." She finished smiling assuredly as she cuddled closer to him. "So, would you consider staying with me and my parents for the summer?" she asked, cutely looking up at Draco.

Draco had been thinking about it in the back of his mind since she brought it up, it wasn't a bad idea, bunking with his gorgeous girlfriend all summer long? He would be stupid to turn down the offer, and it is safer than staying at one of his other friends' houses. Though adapting to muggle living would be extremely difficult, and he couldn't sneak doing magic around the house because then Hermione would get in trouble. The other issue remained that he would have to tell his friends that he was going to take his money and hide out somewhere to avoid getting caught and murdered by Fenrir, so they wouldn't be able to rat him out to Voldemort or to Fenrir.

"Yes I would love to stay with you and your family, if they will permit it. It is the safest place for me that I can think of, especially," He began trying to be cute and butter her up, "Since I will have the brightest and strongest witch of our age to back me up if I need help." He swooned, smiling down at her with his beautiful grey eyes penetrating her soul.

"Oh Draco, that is wonderful! I will send an owl to my parents first thing in the morning asking them if they would mind." She began with a smile that as quickly as it appeared, it faltered. "However, this means it is crucial now more than ever that we keep our relationship a secret. If we make our relationship known to everyone, Fenrir and the others will know where to find you over the summer, and that will put me and my parents at risk as well." Hermione began with a furrowed brow, as she thought of ways around the secrecy issue. "If I told you something, would you promise to keep it a secret?" She asked with an innocent and timid look on her face.

Draco, suddenly and begrudgingly, realizing she is right. They would have to keep it a secret, _Son of a Bitch!_ He thought. _I am so tired of all the secrets!_ He looked at Hermione with curiosity, _what could she possibly have to tell him that he hasn't already guessed or figured out?_ He thought.

"Of course Hermione, what is it?" He said with the utmost sincerity in his voice.

"Ok. Well, I have been studying advanced spells and charms…. And I have mastered performing memory charms…" She paused to let that sink in, when it was clear that Draco wasn't seeing the point she then, continued on. "So with Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle having knowledge about your feelings for me; they have become something of a liability. If You-Know-Who got his hands on them and tortured them to tell him where you are, that would in the long run lead You-Know-Who to Harry as well. I care far too much about you, Harry, and the Weasleys to let that happen. So if you are alright with it Draco, I would like to wipe their knowledge of _us,_ to keep us all safe."

Draco was stunned at what she was saying. She wanted to wipe the memories of the only people he could talk to about Hermione. While he understands her reasoning for wanting to wipe their memories, he really wanted someone to talk too about her. He wanted to brag to his friends about being able to kiss and hold the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts whenever they were together. He didn't care much for bragging about any "conquests" he made with Hermione, it was none of their business, but bragging about having the beautiful Hermione Granger on his arm, that was what he was looking forward to the most.

"Wow. You are just full of surprises aren't you?" He exclaimed wearing his trademark smirk and chuckling lightly. "I understand why you want to do that Hermione; it just kills me that I won't have anyone to talk to about you." He pretended to pout as he continued. "I have had to keep this," He gestured towards her, "A secret for so long. I was hoping to finally be able to make it known; it is what I have been waiting for." He paused as he pretend pouted some more. "It is what I put my balls on the line for earlier today. Telling you was the most dangerous part about this whole thing, and now that the danger is over, I was happy to be able to make it public."

She looked at him studying his face and considering his words with care. She could tell he understood and was on her side on the matter, but he was really upset about not being able to talk to his friends about their relationship.

"Well, I mean, if you can find a friend you can trust to not cave under pressure, I suppo-" Hermione was cut off by Draco.

"That would be none of my friends, they would all cave to save their own asses. It is fine though, really it is." He added as he saw Hermione prepare to argue. "One day we will be able to make our relationship known, and when that day comes we are going to have a huge party with all of our friends and your family! I want it to be common knowledge to everyone about us when we can finally tell people." He finished with a laugh from watching Hermione burst into laughter about the party.

"Alright." She replied laughing all the while. "We will have a big party when we finally come out about our relationship." She finished laughing and her expression changed to a serious, yet nervous, look. "Um, Draco?" She asked timidly, as she looked up at him with a face resembling that of an abused dog.

"What is it Hermione? Why do you look so scared?" Draco asked concerned at the drastic change in her demeanor.

"I feel bad asking this, especially after what I just asked you to allow me to do, but…" She paused afraid of continuing; however she forced herself to continue. "I would like to tell Harry and Ron about us only because-" But Draco cut her off. He pulled himself up off the bed, feeling as though she had punched him in the face, again.

"So wait; you want me to allow you to wipe the memories, of all knowledge of my feelings for you, from my friends' minds, but you want to tell your friends?" Draco blurted out, now understanding why she had become so nervous. _What the bloody hell is she thinking_ , he thought. _Wants to wipe the memories of my friends but tell her friends!_ Draco knew what she was thinking, and understood why she was thinking the way she was, but it is a complete double standard.

"Well, now that I think about it, I probably shouldn't tell Harry and Ron about you." Hermione said out loud instead of in her head. Draco knew she was concentrating hard because she had her brow furrowed, making it impossible for him to stay upset with her.

"Why the sudden change of mind?" He asked, more curious than upset.

"Well if I tell the both of them, Ron will tell his family; and since his dad works at the Ministry and talks to the other Order members, who also work in the Ministry, there is a slight possibility others within the Ministry will find out as well." She began, still clearly thinking about all the connections that could cause them harm.

Draco suddenly understood why she changed her mind so quickly; the Death Eaters _had_ in fact infiltrated the Ministry. That is why she changed her mind so quickly, if she tells Potter and Weasley the Death Eaters will know where to look for him when he doesn't turn up at home after school lets out. She is brilliant! Truly Brilliant!

"How did you know the Death Eaters have infiltrated the Ministry? Does the Order know that? Or were you going off a lucky guess?" Draco asked curiously with a smirk on his face, thoroughly impressed by her brilliant mind.

"It was a lucky guess." She replied sincerely. "The Order doesn't tell Harry, Ron, or I much of anything because of how young we are. Because you know; Harry, Ron, and I have never faced danger before or anything." Hermione finished sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"You really are brilliant." Draco chortled thoroughly impressed by her intuitiveness. "I would have never thought of those connections as being a threat, and I consider myself to be fairly intelligent." He continued as he admired her, in many ways.

Hermione could just blush and smile at his words. She was always praised for her intelligence so she was used to hearing everything Draco was saying. However, when Draco said it, it made her embarrassed at how brilliant she was. At how fast and randomly she made connections that no one would have thought of.

She stared at him for a while and was mesmerized by how effortless his beauty was. He all he was doing was standing there, leaning up against an ornate arm chair with his arms crossed and he was smiling at her. _It can't be possible for someone to be that mesmerizingly beautiful,_ she thought, _it just can't._

After realizing that she had been staring at him for what seemed like a long time, she snapped back to reality.

"Oh," She began with blushing cheeks. "I just assumed Voldemort was gaining power back again, and at an alarming rate no less, that he must have at least one person in the Ministry filling him in on what measures are being taken against him and what have you." She finished looking for a look of understanding from the God that stood before her.

Draco was impressed, really impressed. Here before him stood a muggle born, who was unbelievably brilliant and in-tune with the magical world she has known about for only five years; and she could probably predict You-Know-Who's next move. _Sexy and smart,_ he thought.

"I think you and Dumbledore are the only people on the Order's side that aren't completely oblivious, honestly." Draco said in amazement as his eyes wandered on Hermione. "I mean the Order has an idea that the Death Eaters have infiltrated the Ministry, but they aren't careful about what they say when they are at work."

"What do you mean? Who does Voldemort have stationed in the Ministry?" Hermione asked hurriedly, hoping Draco wouldn't care enough to keep it a secret from her.

"I honestly don't know who it is Hermione. Like you, Potter, and Weasel; I am old enough to do bidding but they don't tell me anything, well didn't tell me anything." Draco said with his hands raised above his head to try and demonstrate his innocence. "You can pick through my brain if you want even. I know nothing other than there is someone in the Ministry that is on _his_ side, that's all I know."

Hermione looked at him as though she was accused of kissing the nerdiest boy in their year. "What do you mean look through your brain? You think because I know how to perform Memory Charms, that I know how to do Legilimency too?" She asked incredulously, with a nervous look on her face.

"Uh, yeah. That's exactly what I think, because those two go together hand-in-hand. You have to find out what they know with Legilimency, then Obliviate their memories with a Memory Charm." Draco said smugly, with the taunting smile Hermione has been on the receiving end of for years. He knows she knows the spell, it's just the fact that she is too nice to use it on him.

"Alright fine." She admitted with the bossy expression she wears so well. "I do know Legilimency, however I am far to kind to use it. It is an invasion of one's privacy and displays a high level of distrust. I only learned it because, as you said, they go hand-in-hand." She finished looking proud with her nose in the air.

She kept glancing sideways at him to see if he was going to say anything back to her about the matter, argue with her or, something. But he just stood there nodding his head in agreement with her. He loved how kind she was, how considerate she was, how gentle she was… He has never known anyone to be so kind, patient, and understanding. Though his father bought him the best of everything and almost everything he ever wanted; he was quite neglected at home.

His parents never paid him much attention when he was home, his mother was more affectionate and caring with him but it was a strained relationship with his parents. He didn't even abuse Dobby when Dobby worked at his house, he was actually, rather kind to the poor little elf. The fact that they were gone forever bothered him because they were his parents after all, but they weren't they nurturing type. They were more like foster parents to him; they raised, bathed, clothed, and fed him like they were supposed to, but there was never much love.

After a few moments of silent reflection; Draco began to walk towards Hermione, as he reached her he grabbed her hands, and pulled them up to his lips.

"Hermione, I would not feel as though you did not trust me if you used Legilimency on me. I would feel that you trusted me more after you were done picking through my brain, because then you would realize that I was not hiding anything from you." He began with a soft look on his face, a look which soon changed into an amused grin. "Actually, I would get a great deal of amusement out of it if you picked through my brain."

Hermione looked at him with confusion all over her face. Harry had been in so much pain when Voldemort was running ramped through his mind; _why would Draco get amusement out of it if I did it?_ She thought to herself. Not only that but it was an extreme invasion of privacy; you can't prevent it from happening unless you know Occlumency. That's when it struck Hermione why Draco said it would be a great deal of amusement for him.

"You know how to do Occlumency! That's why it would amuse you if I tried Legilimency on you!" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco nodded a little before saying, "Yes. Yes I do know how to do Occlumency, Legilimency, and Memory Charms. However, that is not why I would get amusement out of you using Legilimency on me. I would get amusement out of watching you go from blushing, to full blown Gryffindor red from going through my thoughts. You would see all the…" He paused as he looked her over from head to toe, "Inappropriate thoughts I have about you, all my fantasies… You would even see the dreams I was having that drove Blaise and the others mad from all the noise I made during them." He paused again to watch her expression change along with the color of her cheeks. "However, I know you are too nice and polite to invade my mind, and I am grateful for it. I have had bad experiences with Legilimency that have made me… A little apprehensive regarding it."

Hermione hadn't accounted for that, when debating why he would be amused. He was right. She would see _everything_ he thought, fantasized, and dreamed about her. For a moment she hesitated as to whether or not she should do it just to find out what he thinks about her, but decided against it. She decided she would find out, the rest of the graphic detail he didn't include in his letter, in due time.

This topic was making her uncomfortable, she never felt physically confident about herself, and could never handle talking about herself in situations like that. So she changed the subject.

"For someone who just lost their parents you are awfully promiscuous and cheery." She scoffed with a crooked smile.

His expression dropped as he considered her words. He didn't want to delve into his relationship problems with his parents tonight. He decided it was getting late, well later, than he was expecting and called it a night.

"I know. My parents are a touchy subject, but I don't want to get into that tonight." He began trying not to look upset or bothered, as he looked at Hermione who was listening tentatively. "I am afraid I have kept you out longer than I wanted too, would you allow me to escort you back to your common room my love?" He asked oh so smartly with his heart stopping grin.

Hermione's heart fluttered at his gentlemanly manners and said, "I would love it if you would Draco." Draco then held his arm out for her to take as he began to walk her back to Gryffindor tower.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The next few weeks were hard on both Draco and Hermione. Draco had to continue to pretend that he hated Hermione, and Hermione had to continue to give him attitude back and snap back with hurtful words. However, Draco did make up for it when they would get together in their secret part of the library.

Along with continuing to attempt to provoke Hermione into picking through his brain to see what his dreams and thoughts were about her, in hopes she might get as hot and bothered as him and maul him; Draco and Hermione would do their homework together. Seeing as they are both outstandingly smart they were destined to get top marks every time they did their homework together.

Draco also delved into why he was not as sad as he should be about his parents' deaths and his Aunt's death. Which Hermione was naturally sympathetic and comforting towards Draco as he talked about his life at home. His childhood was not nearly as bad as Harry's, but it was still a horrible environment for a child to grow up in. He didn't even get mad when Hermione told him how she felt about her father, and now her mother after hearing about the way they treated _her_ Draco.

When they were together they were happy and laughing, even kissing for a greater part of their time together. They never went any further than kissing though, Draco made it explicitly clear to Hermione that he was not going to push intimacy on her. That it was up to her when they would go further, in regards to intimacy.

Draco had brought Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy in to see Hermione; who instantly stunned them and obliviated any memory, thought, or hint of Draco and Hermione's relationship. One at a time they were brought to her and one at a time they forgot all knowledge, and in Pansy's case hint, of their relationship and of Hermione wiping their memories. So it was now a secret between Draco and Hermione.

One night, Draco and Hermione were in their secret little nook in the library laughing and doing Potions Homework, when a loud hissing voice echoed through every room and corridor of the castle. The vibrations shook the castle so much; it felt as though the castle might collapse.

" _There is a traitor inside this castle's walls!"_ The voice hissed. _"Send out Draco Malfoy and let him face me. Let him face his mortality."_

Hermione looked from the ceiling to Draco who, if it was at all possible, was paler than he normally was. She wanted to cry but there was no time; they needed to find Harry.

"Come on!" She yelled pulling Draco behind her as they darted from the room.

"Where are we going?" Draco shouted with panic in his voice, afraid she was going to throw him to the Dark Lord.

"We need to find Harry, NOW!" She shouted back, with a slight hint of panic in her voice. She was trying to keep calm, for Draco's sake but it wasn't working.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron were yelling for Hermione to come out of the girls' dormitory, when Lavender came out and told them she wasn't in there and that she hadn't been there all night.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled as soon as Lavender had vanished from view. A moment later Ginny came barreling down the stairs. She grabbed harry by the hand and began dragging him out of the common room.

"Where are you taking us? Where is Hermione?" Harry shouted at Ginny as the scared looking red head continued to drag Harry, with Ron right at their heels, towards the library.

"The library. Hermione's there with Malfoy. They're dating, it's a secret, and we need to get to them before something bad happens." Ginny declared. "Now move faster!"

Hearing that fueled both Harry and Ron, and they moved faster than they ever thought they could towards the library. They passed some third years crowding the stairs to gossip about what was going on; Prefects who were trying to corral the younger students back to their dormitories, and Professors trying to shout commands at the prefects.

Just as they were going down a flight of stairs, they ran into Hermione and Draco who were running in the opposite direction.

"Hermione! When in the bloody-" Ron started to ask, but was cut off by Hermione.

"No time! Harry we need you, Moaning Myrtles bathroom now! Hurry!" Hermione snapped as she began to drag Draco and Harry along with her towards the second floor bathroom.

They ran as fast as they could, right on Hermione's heels, towards Moaning Myrtles bathroom. Harry and Ron were both stunned and angry at how much information Hermione was keeping secret from them. Finally they made it to the second floor and they bolted down the corridor towards the bathroom.

"Hermione, what good is Moaning Myrtle going to do?" Harry asked out of breath and panting as they came to a halt inside the second floor bathroom.

"Speak Parseltongue." Hermione demanded, just as equally panting and out of breath. "Please Harry, say something."

Harry studied her with confusion but did as she asked. As he spoke the Chamber began to open for them once more, and Hermione said, "Jump!"

Draco looked at her with a confused and shocked look, but did as she said. He trusted her with his life. He jumped down the long circular tunnel and slid down to the bottom, where he abruptly landed the exact way Harry did four years earlier, on his face.

He was followed by Hermione, who was grateful the boys shared their story of going into the Chamber with her. Hermione was followed by Ginny, then Harry, and finally Ron. Once they were all down there, Hermione turned to Harry and said, "Which way takes us out through the cave? The way Fawkes took you, Ron, Ginny, and Lockhart out of here."

Harry looked at her in utter confusion and seemed to be unable to speak; he couldn't process everything that was just thrown in his lap. Hermione stamped her foot in frustration, still holding Draco's hand, and gave Harry an impatient look.

"Harry, which way!" She demanded getting more and more nervous every second they were staying still.

"Hermione will you please tell me what you are planning to do? And why you are dating Malfoy of all people?" Harry asked just as impatient and angry as Hermione. "I don't understand why you are in such a hurry, Voldemort can't get in here while-" Harry was cut off by another round from the hissing voice.

" _I have the castle surrounded by my followers, there is no escape young Malfoy. Just give yourself to me and I will leave the rest of the school in peace."_ Voldemort hissed for a second time.

"See Hermione, there is no way for you to help him escape. So just tell-" Harry began again but was cut off by Hermione.

" _Us_ , Harry. Help _us_ escape. I'm not letting the only boyfriend I've ever had, and the only man I have ever felt this strongly for go into hiding alone. I am going with him, to help him. Now would you _please_ for the love of fucking Merlin, tell me which way leads to the fucking cave opening!" Hermione spat out so fast she wasn't sure if anyone would understand what she said.

Everyone, even Draco, was standing there in stunned silence. No one could believe what Hermione had just said, swearing aside, she just said she cares for Malfoy! The guy who tormented her for _years_ since she started here at Hogwarts, now she is willing to leave Hogwarts and go into hiding with him? Just completely mental.

"What about all of your clothes and books and potion kit? Don't you think you will need those?" Ron asked to break the silence.

"Is this your first time meeting me Ronald." Hermione asked incredulously. "I started carrying an emergency bag on me last year, with everything I would need in case something like this happened. Though I thought it would be you and Harry I would have to make a quick get away with."

"Are you sure this is what you want to do Hermione?" Harry asked, hoping she would change her mind.

"Yes Harry I am sure. Please will you tell me where the cave opening is?" Hermione pleaded, with worry and sadness in her eyes.

Harry looked at Malfoy, who had been silent throughout this whole endeavor, and spoke to him now.

"Do you really care for her? Or are you using her or are you planning to hurt her, or anything I will have to kill you for in the end?" Harry asked will a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"More than you can possibly imagine. That's how much I care for her." Draco answered simply and sincerely.

"Alright. I'll buy it for now, only because Hermione seems to truly care for you. The cave opening is through the tunnel on your left. Please be careful Hermione, please." Harry pleaded her with love in every word.

"I will Harry, I promise." Hermione replied with tears rolling down her cheeks as she flung her arms around his neck.

Hermione went down the line of friends and hugged each of them, saying goodbyes, and promising to send an owl when they get situated. Then she said, "Harry, all of you really. Please learn Occlumency, I mean really learn it. I don't want to wipe your memories of me, but I don't want _him_ to torture or kill you to find out where Draco and I are. Please do me this one favor. Promise me, all of you." Hermione demanded with tears in her eyes as she looked at all three of them.

"We will Hermione. I'll make sure of it." Ginny croaked as she fought back tears and flung herself at Hermione one last time before Hermione and Draco left.

Hermione got back next to Draco and took his hand, she thanked Harry for opening the Chamber and helping Draco and her get down there faster than they would have if she tried to open the Chamber herself. She had begun to turn towards the tunnel Harry directed her at, when she was stopped by Draco who moved towards Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Be safe you guys, and I will honestly protect her with my life. I promise." Draco said before Hermione tugged on his hand to get ready to go.

As if it were rehearsed, Harry, Ron, and Ginny all answered, "You'd better." That statement was followed up by a very McGonagall-esque look, multiplied by three.

Malfoy shuddered, it was like having three McGonagall's giving you the angry mother look. Then he turned to follow Hermione towards the cave opening. On their way down the tunnel, Draco asked, "Are you sure you want to give up everything here for me? Is it really worth it for you Hermione? Am I?"

Hermione, not stopping walking, looked at Draco with a serious and empathetic face and said, "I protect and fight for the things and the people I love."

Just as Draco was about to pull her into a kiss for what she just said to him, she said, "We're here. Are you ready?"

Draco snapped back to reality, to the reality that his life was on the line, he put tasks in perspective and prepared himself for life on the run. As he looked out of the cave opening, he realized this was it. He was being cast into the real world, full of real danger, whether he was ready or not. He looked back into the tunnel, debating whether he should send Hermione back with her friends. The thought of not seeing her every day made him feel miserably sad, and decided against it. He took a shaky breath as he looked across the panoramic view of the night sky, _this is it_. He thought.

He looked at Hermione, and said, "Ready." And with a feint 'pop', they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

When the gut wrenching darkness had subsided, Malfoy opened his eyes and found himself standing on a dimly lit, cobblestone street. Not having fully gained his bearings back from apparating, he looked around frantically searching for signs of Death Eaters and _him_. He saw Hermione standing next to him, searching the area for signs of the same things he was.

"Where are we?" He asked Hermione in a hushed tone. He didn't like not knowing what was going on and not having control over what he does.

"Pitlochry, Scotland. I once did a project on this town back in muggle primary school, thought it might be safe enough for us. Seeing as nowhere in Britain is abroad is safer for us for now." Hermione answered in the same hushed tone as Draco's, as she looked around she started to pull him along with her. "We need to find a place that will let me borrow their telephone, so I can call my mum and dad."

"Borrow someone's what?" Draco asked with a confused look on his face.

Hermione looked at Draco and laughed at his lack of knowledge of muggles, she forgot how sheltered he was growing up. The look he was wearing was cute, he looked like someone jus told him Crabbe was having his baby.

"A telephone Draco, it is how muggles communicate quicker than by mail. It is the equivalent of using a patronus to send someone a message." Hermione explained looking at Draco to see if he understood the correlation.

"Ohhhhhhh, ok." Draco replied still not entirely sure what it was but he didn't want to seem as daft as Weasley, so he pretended he got what she was saying.

Hermione found café that wasn't too crowded and asked the cashier for access to their telephone so she could call her parents. The cashier was reluctant but handed over the phone providing that Hermione remain in his sight, to make sure she didn't steal the phone, because apparently that happens a lot.

While Hermione was using the phone, Draco was eyeballing the cash register and the cappuccino machine with extreme interest, as though he had never seen one before. Hermione laughed quietly to herself as she watched Draco behaving around the muggle objects, he was so out of place it was cute. Just as she was about to call Draco over to her so he would stop making the cashier nervous, her mother's voice came over the phone.

"Hello?" Her mother asked.

"Hi mum. How are you?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Hermione? Why aren't you at school? Or did they bring the telephone to your school for the first time?" Her mother asked in a panicky voice.

"No mum they didn't bring the telephone to my school. Look mum, Draco and I had to make a quick get away from school. The man I told you is after Harry, came to the school looking for Draco. We are out in Scotland hiding out, but I haven't any money on me, do you think you could wire me some?" Hermione asked very hurriedly, worried her mother may cut her off before she could ask.

"Are you two all right? Why is that man looking for Draco? Are you two still going to come home for the summer?" Her mother asked frantically, worrying that her daughter may be hurt or in danger. Not that that was uncommon for Hermione when it came to the wizarding world.

"We are both fine mum. I'm not sure why he is looking for Draco but I didn't bother to ask, I just wanted to get him out of the school before _he_ came and took Draco away. I'm not sure if we will be coming home for the summer now that Draco is in hiding from _him_." Hermione answered just as quickly as her mother had asked her all those questions.

"Oh dear. Well, of course I will wire you all your savings tomorrow…. Well wait can't you just… magic yourself here? It would be faster for you if you did that, rather than waiting for me to wire you money." Her mother asked, concerned her daughter and her boyfriend would have to spend the night in the street waiting for the money to get there. "You know what, I will bring it to you. Your father and I won't be able to sleep not knowing if you have a roof over your head. Tell me where you want us to meet you, and we will be there as soon as possible."

"Ok hang on mum." Hermione said to her mother, as she covered the mouth piece with her hand. "Excuse me, sir?" Hermione spoke towards the cashier who was still watching Draco very closely.

"Yes miss?" He replied looking nervous.

"Could you tell me where the nearest twenty-four hour diner is?" She asked politely, smiling to reassure him there was nothing going on.

"Sure. There is one called 'Blood Moon Diner' about two blocks down if you take a right outside the door." He replied looking comforted by her smile, he seemed to have relaxed a little bit.

"Thank you." Hermione said with another reassuring smile, and she returned to the phone conversation she was having.

"Okay mum, could you meet Draco and I at the 'Blood Moon Diner' in Pitlochry?" Hermione asked, as Draco perked up.

Her parents were coming to meet them. _Oh no,_ he thought, _I'm not ready to meet her parents! This is not how I wanted to meet her parents, they are going to think I can't take care of their daughter!_

"Of course sweetheart! We will be there as fast as we can, stay put. Love you." Her mother finished, sounding out of breath. Probably from scrambling to leave as fast as possible to get Hermione the money she needs.

"Thank you mum! Love you too." Hermione said before she hung up the telephone and handed it back to the cashier and thanked him for his kindness.

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and began pulling him along with her out of the café. As they walked out of the café they took a right just like the cashier said, and headed down the street towards the diner. Luckily for them it was Friday night and they were wearing street clothes and not their Hogwarts robes, so they blended in quite well. Though, Draco's idea of street clothes is formal attire so he looked a little more dressed up than Hermione did in her jeans and sweatshirt.

Hermione loved walking Draco through a muggle community. He asked so many questions, very discretely, about everyday muggle objects. Hermione thought it was cute, his asking questions like a young child starting to discover the world. He didn't seem as eager as Mr. Weasley when he asked questions about the muggle objects, but he was impressed with what the muggles had came up with to cope without having magic to help them.

"So, these big metal carriages run without a thestral or even a horse pulling them?" Draco asked with a raised brow as he expertly checked out a parked vehicle on their way to the diner. Hermione was so impressed at how smooth he was about checking out the car. He was giving the car a once over the way a car aficionado would, well, without popping open the hood of the car.

"Yes." Hermione began in a hushed tone, so as to not draw attention to them as she explained what motorized vehicles were. "The technical term for this, as you put it, 'carriage' is motorized vehicle, though muggles use the word 'car' for short hand. This car runs off of a petroleum gasoline powered motor and a combustion engine, which makes the car move forward and backwards without using magic or animals to move it. I don't know a lot about all the inner workings of a car because I'm not a mechanic, but the engine and motor are big forces behind the car working." Hermione finished feeling slightly disappointed in herself for not being able to thoroughly explain, all the other highly important mechanisms that make a car work. Briefly she told herself to remember to go to the library, wherever there was one, and take out a book on cars so she can better explain them.

"Hm." Draco grunted in response to Hermione's explanation. "I am utterly stunned that you don't know everything." He carried on with a blank look on his face. "You seem to have _our_ world figured out, but not your old world." He turned and looked at her with a curious expression, wondering why that was.

Hermione's face had gone red out of a mixture of shame and anger at his statement. It was a little rude for someone who knows nothing of this world to mock someone who came from this world, in her opinion.

"That was a little rude, don't you think?" Hermione snapped at him very discretely. "As I recall you know nothing of this world, or at most very little, and you're giving me flak for not knowing everything?" She finished, dragging him along with her on their path to the diner.

Draco suddenly realized how what he said to her sounded and immediately felt like and ass. He hadn't meant it the way it came out, he was just genuinely surprised that she knew just about everything about the magical world but didn't know everything there was to know about the muggle world. He didn't mean to upset her.

"No! No! No! Hermione I didn't mean it like that! Honestly I didn't!" He begged trying to get her to listen to him. "I just meant that you know more than I do about a world I have grown up in since I was born, a world you were merely thrown into five years ago! I assumed you knew everything about this world too! I was honestly surprised you didn't know everything about the motorized carriage! Please believe me!"

Hermione had stopped walking and turned to look at Draco, who looked as though he was begging for his life. "You truly didn't mean it the way it sounded?" Hermione asked in a stern yet calm voice.

"Of course not, Hermione! Look," He straightened himself up and recomposed himself. "The days are passed when I would ridicule and be cruel to you, I mean you just saved my bloody life! Why would I say or do anything to upset you and make you change your mind, and throw me back into the Death Eaters grasp?" He looked at Hermione with the most sincere and stern look she had ever seen, hoping she would believe him. Once her expression softened a little, he relaxed his disposition slightly and said, "I know I'm not at intelligent as you Hermione, but Merlin, I'm not that bloody stupid."

She smiled at his words and he returned the smile. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him for a long tight hug, and she embraced him hoping it would never end. He released her and tucked a loose curl behind her ear, and they continued walking towards their destination.

"So, why is it you know more about _our_ world than your old world?" Draco asked as he stared curiously at a vending machine they were walking past.

"For the same reason most pure-bloods aren't all that impressed with going off to a magical school, you've grown up around it your whole life, it's nothing new to you." She paused briefly to check both ways before crossing to the other sidewalk. " _Our_ world is new to me, even still. It is something that a muggle child would make up and play pretend in, it is something I never thought could be real. So once I got my letter and went and got my books, I read through all of them because it was all so fascinating to me." She stopped again, this time to tie her shoe lace before they continued on. "I grew up around cars, vending machines, and television; none of that stuff interests me the way things in _our_ world do. I mean," she turned to look at Draco wearing that bossy know-it-all expression she always wore, "I have always gotten top marks in school in both worlds, because grades are very important after all. However, I just am not as interested in the everyday muggle environment I grew up in, as I am with the new world I am living in."

"Makes sense, it's dull to learn about what you already know." Draco said looking ahead as this man, at least he thinks it's a man, about their age. The man was wearing black baggy pants and a baggy shirt to match, with chains hanging from his belt loops. He also had silver hoops on his eyebrows, lips, and nose; and black hair done up into spikes that stood six inches off his head. He looked disgusted by the man when he looked at Hermione, after Draco knew the man was well out of earshot, he leaned over to her and said, "What the bloody hell was that?

Hermione laughed at Draco's disgusted look regarding the punk rock man that had just passed them. "That's a fashion style that is probably called-" Hermione began but was cut off by Draco who was shaking his head.

"No what was that, male or female? I couldn't tell." Draco asked sincerely as Hermione laughed even harder.

"It was a male!" She choked out in between bouts of laughter; she keeps forgetting he has rarely ever, if ever at all, seen muggle people dress in different styles.

"Seriously? That was a man? Then why was he wearing makeup?" Draco asked making a face equivalent to a toddler trying brussel sprouts for the first time.

"It's the style Punk Rock fans wear, oh look we're here." Hermione brightly, looking up at the sign that read 'Blood Moon Diner'.

"Odd name for a diner don't you think?" Draco asked weary of his surroundings now. He looked around at the crown and there was a whole mess of those Punk Rock people in there. He could tell Hermione was hesitant too because she stayed rooted to the sidewalk outside the door.

The inside was red, due to red light covers that cast the color over the entire restaurant. All the seats in the restaurant were black with a red stripe over all the seams, and the tables were a matte black. Draco wasn't sure they were in Scotland as he looked upon the God awful restaurant; weren't Scotsman supposed to be all about plaid and kilts and what have you? Not Grim reaper type clothing. Draco didn't like this at all.

"I don't feel safe here Hermione." He said with an inflection of anger in his voice. "Let's find another one of those telefoo's or whatever they are and ask your parents to meet us somewhere else. This place is unsettling, and I don't want you to be in a place like this." He finished trying to pull her but she wouldn't move. She was staring at someone inside the diner. Someone Draco knew all too well, someone Draco hoped he would never see again.

Now he knew why he had gotten a bad feeling about this place when they got to the door, why he didn't feel safe. Hermione suddenly snapped out of her fear induced coma, and began to run dragging Draco behind her. Fear filled Draco now; Hermione was in danger now for more than just helping him evade the Dark Lords hand. Once the others find out about Hermione and him everyone Hermione cares about will be in danger.

As Hermione made sporadic lefts and rights with Draco on her heels; they could hear screams of people, of muggles, being tortured and murdered in the distance. The sound of police and ambulance sirens filling the air around them, lights flashing faintly in their view.

"I thought you said she was dead Draco!" Hermione shouted exasperatedly as she kept them moving away from the sound of torment and torture. They were no longer holding hands at this point, but they kept close to each other.

"I thought she was! My parents were confirmed dead by the Wizarding Police, I thought she was included because she was living with us!" Draco shouted out almost entirely out of breath. "Blaise said 'Your Aunt too'. I didn't know he wasn't telling the truth! I'm sorry Hermione!" Draco cried out hoping she wasn't mad at him, even though if the tables were turned he would have been absolutely furious.

"It's fine Draco really. You didn't know. Stop!" Hermione shouted back to him before they came to a halt in front of a tired old shed.

The shed looked as though it was about to cave in on itself. It was clearly abandoned and weather worn, which made it the perfect hiding spot for them until dawn.

"Come on!" Hermione exclaimed waving for Draco to follow her into the shed. Draco didn't argue with her, he was grateful that she was doing all she was doing for him. As soon as they were both in the shed and crouched down against the wall, Draco reached over towards Hermione and pulled her into a passionate, loving kiss.

"Thank you for being so wonderful Hermione." Draco said with a hint of longing in his voice, as he pulled away from Hermione, who was looking thoroughly disheveled.

"I will do anything for you Draco," Hermione began as she pulled Draco into another kiss. "and I will never let Bellatrix hurt you again." She finished as she pulled a blanket out of her bag to cover them with as they drifted off to an uneasy night's sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Draco woke early the next morning; he wasn't sure what time it was but he could see a feint glow of the sun peeking through the broken window of the shed. He stood up quietly to stretch his legs, as he stood and stretched his arms out he peeked out the window to check for his Aunt. He couldn't believe she was still alive. _Why would Blaise lie to me?_ He thought, _I don't understand what's going on._

As he looked around the shed he found a medieval mace hanging on the wall above Hermione. The more he walked around the very small shed, the more he got nervous about being in there. He started to go through the weathered boxes and found files upon files on the rise and fall of the Dark Lord. This person idolized the Dark Lord the way people Draco's age idolized Potter. It was clear to Draco now that whoever's shed this was, he and Hermione were not welcome.

Draco looked through file after file and saw that this person was, is, or had been a big supporter of the Dark Lord back when he first rose to power. On the newspaper clippings he found he saw the person had made derogatory comments about the people the Ministry officials found dead. Draco's heart began to race fast, and he began to panic as he read through more and more of the newspaper clippings. _We hid out in a Death Eaters shed,_ he thought.

"Hermione?" Draco began to say in a panicked whisper as he shook her awake. "Hermione!"

"What? What is it Draco?" She replied as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Shhh!" He said putting his finger to his lips as he peered out of the small window of the shed, checking to see if whoever owned it was around. "Hermione we need to get out of here, now. I was looking through some of the boxes, and I found Daily Prophet newspaper clippings. All of them about _his_ rise and decline in power, praising _him_ and writing nasty comments about his victims."

"Oh my… You mean to tell me we spent the night in a-" Hermione began but was cut off by Draco.

"A Death Eaters shed, yes. I don't know who or if they are still alive, what I do know is that neither of us is welcome here. We need to leave, now!" Draco whispered nervously as he brandished his wand before opening the door. Hermione tucked the blanket into her bag, and as she was about to pull her wand out of her bag, her bag hit the floor of the shed with a loud 'thump'.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Draco hissed through gritted teeth. "And what the hell do you have in their, stones from the castle?"

Hermione looked as though she was going to be sick, she started shaking and went extremely pale. She grabbed her bag and looked at Draco with a tearful expression and said, "Draco my… my parents were going to meet us at that diner last night… What if she killed them?" Hermione cried out as quietly as she could. Draco grabbed her arms and pulled her into him and stroked her hair as she cried into his chest.

"I don't know what to say that will be comforting." Draco said in a hushed voice as he kissed her forehead. "I don't want to seem insensitive either love, but we really have to get out of here."

"No you're right, you're right. We have to get out of here, somewhere safe." Hermione sniffed as she wiped her eyes. She pulled her wand out of her bag and began to follow Draco out of the shed, checking for signs of Bellatrix and the owner of the shed they spent the night in.

Draco took point, and he scanned the entire area to make sure no one could see or was following them. Swiftly and cautiously they made their way back towards the diner they ran from the night before, constantly looking over their shoulders and jumping at the smallest sounds.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts…..

The night Hermione and Draco left; Dumbledore, McGonagall, the rest of the staff and the Order, who were there standing guard, went out and fought off the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Even though they knew that the Death Eaters and Voldemort would return in the near future, they felt rather pleased that they had protected the students from them on this night.

After Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the others returned to the castle; Harry, Ron, and Ginny went straight to Dumbledore and asked that they talk to him and Professor McGonagall. They met in Dumbledore's office and told them everything about Malfoy and Hermione; how they were dating and Hermione and Malfoy had taken off into hiding and that Hermione asked them to learn Occlumency.

Professor McGonagall looked from the three students to Dumbledore with a sad, outraged look on her face.

"Why would they think leaving was the best decision? We could have protected them, kept them under watch!" McGonagall shouted as she paced Dumbledore's study, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Minerva I'm sure that Miss Granger had a very good reason for escaping into hiding with Mr Malfoy. She is not one to just abandon education and her friends without a proper valid reason." Dumbledore said as he patted the shoulder of the deeply upset McGonagall. "What was her reason, did she say?"

All three of them looked at one another not sure if Dumbledore and McGonagall would count what Hermione said to them a "good reason".

"Well," Harry began looking afraid. "She said she wasn't going to let a man she cares deeply about go into hiding alone." He paused to let that sink in to their minds before he continued on. "She told us she would send word when they got settled in a safe place, hopefully that will be soon."

Professor McGonagall looked absolutely dumb founded by what she was hearing, and by what she was not hearing. The whole world really has gone all topsy-turvy, and she did not like this added chaos that was just thrust upon her. She really didn't like how relaxed Dumbledore was being about all of this.

"Albus! Aren't you concerned about this?" McGonagall exclaimed with her hands in the air as she shouted towards the silver haired man in front of her.

"Minerva, of course I am concerned but there is not much I can do at this point. I am great but I cannot track them down without more knowledge." Dumbledore said calmly as he picked through a bag of lemon sherbet candies.

"Well we have to do something! They are just kids! Underage kids at that! They can't defend themselves on their own, they should have thought this through before they just up and ran off. I thought Miss Granger would have more common sense than that." McGonagall carried on, looking as though she wanted to cry in frustration.

Harry had never seen McGonagall so emotional and worried in all his years at Hogwarts, and he didn't like seeing her this way. He wanted to comfort her but he wasn't sure how; he knew McGonagall cared for all her students but he didn't realize just how much she cared.

"Professor?" Harry asked timidly as he approached his sad Transfiguration professor, who looked at Harry with a sad curious expression on her face. "Hermione is of age now, her birthday is the nineteenth of September, remember? And she is more than capable of taking care of herself and Malfoy. I know it still wasn't smart of her to take off with Malfoy, and believe me Ron and I are not happy about it, but she is capable of taking care of herself. There is a reason to worry but try not to worry too much."

He saw his teachers expression soften just a little at his words, she knew he was right, and she forgot all about Hermione being of age now. McGonagall reached her hand out towards Harry and patted his cheek the way Mrs Weasley does and said, "Thank you Potter."

Harry just smiled sheepishly as he looked at Professor McGonagall who was now walking away from him toward the window of Dumbledore's study. He wished he knew more about where Hermione and Malfoy went, he wished he could be of more help to both Hermione and McGonagall. Harry was in the middle of thinking of all the possible places that Malfoy and Hermione could have snuck off to, when Ron finally spoke up.

"Wait a minute." Ron said with shock in his voice. "What do we tell people when they ask where Hermione has disappeared to?"

Everyone in the room looked around at one another in silent agreement that this is getting worse as they continue to go over everything that has happened tonight. What were they going to tell everyone happened to Hermione when she doesn't show up for classes? Would people figure out that Hermione and Malfoy are together? Would they think he took her hostage?

Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore looked at each other and shook their heads in silent agreement.

"When people ask where Miss Granger has gone we will tell them that after the scare of Voldemort coming to school looking for young Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger's parents demanded she leave school and come home. Afraid that they might lose their daughter while under the care of the staff and myself." Dumbledore said aloofly as he went back to fishing through his bag of lemon sherbet.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny understood what Dumbledore was saying and that that was the story they were to stick to.

"Right." Harry said shaking his head in agreement with the two professors. "Once we hear from Hermione we will bring the information straight to you Professors. We promise."

"Thank you Potter." McGonagall said as she made her way towards the three students standing before her. She patted Harry on the shoulder as she made her way towards the door of Dumbledore's study. "I will see you all tomorrow morning in class," she began as she was opening the door. "Be prepared, there is a pop quiz on chapter six." McGonagall winked as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Harry and Ron smiled at one another for Professor McGonagall's show of affection towards them, and then Ginny said, "Well does she mean that just for you two? Or did she mean it towards me as well?"

The boys just laughed at her nervous question. It was a nice break from the seriousness and sadness of the night. Dumbledore coughed, interrupting their joyous moment, and gave Harry and Ginny a look suggesting he knew something they wouldn't want him too.

Ginny went scarlet and said, "Well I'm off to go find Luna and work on homework. See you in the common room." Then Ginny tore out of Dumbledore's study so fast, the boys could have sworn she apparated out of the room.

"Harry, might I have a word with you please?" Dumbledore asked with, what should have been, a reassuring smile.

"Of course Professor." Harry said nervously as he looked at Ron who look thoroughly confused.

"You are dismissed Mr Weasley, have a good night." Dumbledore said with a smile as he handed Ron a lemon candy and showed him out.

"Such a weird night. See you later Harry." Ron said flatly as he opened the lemon candy, making his way down the stairs from Dumbledore's study.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Hermione and Draco found the Blood Moon Café, they had fled from the night before, in shambles. There was police tape all around the destroyed café, paramedics were still at the scene tending to the very few Bellatrix left wounded, and carrying out the dead. It was a horrific sight to behold, even though both of them had seen far worse in this past year, this was truly terrible.

Hermione tried to maintain her composure as she walked around the scene, but Draco could tell she was looking for her parents. He felt terrible, like this was his entire fault. He had put Hermione in even more danger and potentially gotten her parents killed. He reached forward to grab her shoulder, as she had made her way ahead of him once they got to the café. As he grabbed her she spun around and looked at him with red eyes, from fighting back tears.

"Hermione." Draco said as he pulled her into him, holding her as she broke down. He wasn't sure if she identified them among the mass of bodies, or if the whole idea that her parents could be dead was just too much for her. He looked around trying to find a pair of adults that resembled Hermione in anyway, but it was hard since there was so much debris and all the bodies that were deceased were covered with sheets. "Did you…. find them?" He asked cautiously afraid she would become angry with him.

"No." She sniffed as she pulled away and wiped her eyes and nose on her sleeve. "It is just all overwhelming to see all these….. The dead muggles who were just enjoying a night out….. And to think that-" Hermione stopped short as she stared at a car with a saddened expression.

Draco followed her gaze and saw she was staring at one of those car things she told him about last night. He quickly followed her as she ran over to the car she had been looking at, not liking the reason she was drawn to it.

"Hermione was is it? What's the matter?" Draco asked as she halted at the passenger door, with her face pressed against the glass. He continued looking around them making sure his aunt didn't turn up again. He watched as she discretely took out her wand and unlocked the car she was looking into.

"This is my parents' car." Hermione answered finally as she rummaged around for any sign of blood or a struggle. "What I don't understand is; my parents couldn't have gotten here while your aunt was still here, at least I don't think they could have. So where could they have gone? And if they did get here while she was still here, why would they have gotten out of the car?"

Draco could tell Hermione was getting more and more nervous as he brain went through every possible scenario. She was getting more and more frantic as she searched the car for any sign of a hint of where they could have gone. He wanted to comfort her somehow but he wasn't sure how to do that without it sounding as though he was making it seem like it is no big deal.

"Hermione, I don't know what to say to try and lessen the pain or worry you are dealing with right now." Draco said softly as he watched her continue to rifle through the car. "What are you trying to find? Maybe I can help."

Hermione stopped briefly and looked at Draco. She smiled a half hearted smile at him, not believing how wonderful he was being giving the level of danger he is in at the moment.

"Draco." She said as she reached up and placed her hand softly on his cheek. "Thank you for being so sweet. I don't really know what I am looking for, I'm just trying to find something that might help me find out where they are, or my money they had brought with them."

"Oh, I see. What does the container look like that your money would be in?" Draco said as he carefully opened the back door of the car, eyeing it suspiciously. He climbed in the car and was looking thought the bags that were on the back seat, as he looked at her for an answer.

A wave of affection came over Hermione as she watched him clamber into the car to help her search for what she was looking for. If someone had told her that one day her and Draco Malfoy would be dating and that he would be showing her kindness, she would have laughed them off the face of the earth. _He is truly amazing!_ She thought.

"It would be in a long white envelope, the money. If they left a note it would be on any piece of paper and probably in the front of the car." Hermione replied softly as she reminded herself to give him a kiss when they weren't almost directly in harm's way.

Together they searched the car for any sign of Hermione's money or a hint of where her parents went. Hermione was rifling through the glove box and center console looking through papers and small booklets on the workings of the car. She was having no luck. Draco was looking through her parents bags and an extra bag that, after he began rifling through it, turned out to be Hermione's bag that her parents had packed her.

He couldn't control his trademark smirk as it spread across his lips. He also couldn't help the thoughts he was having as he noticed that the underwear she wore were nothing like he thought she wore. For such a conservative goody-two-shoes she wore some pretty risqué undergarments. As he continued to rifle through his girlfriends bag, he came across and envelope that felt rather thick and he called for Hermione's attention.

"Hey Hermione, could this be the envelope you were looking for?" Draco asked as he held the envelope in her line of vision.

Hermione gasped at Draco when she looked and saw him holding the envelope of money in one hand and a pair of her knickers in the other hand that was also holding the bag open.

"What are you doing with those!" Hermione exclaimed as she snatched them from Draco's hand with and ever reddening face.

"Oh! No! No!" Draco sputtered as he raised his hands defensively. "The envelope! It was under your knickers! I swear! I wasn't going to take them or embarrass you with them I swear!"

Hermione eyed Draco suspiciously as she balled up her black lacey knickers and stuffed them in her bag she had been carrying. After stowing them away she looked back at Draco with squinted eyes and a smirk that told him she believed him and that he could relax. He leaned forward next to her; so as to see if there really was money in that envelope that almost cost him his head.

"I must say," He began with a blank stare at the envelope in Hermione's hands. "it is getting increasingly difficult to restrain myself around you. I mean before today, I could imagine that you wore boring old lady underwear, but now…" Draco trailed off, as he tried to discretely adjust his growing member. "I know what is underneath your pants and, most likely, your shirt."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She sat there as a tingling sensation ran through her body. She knew Draco fantasized about her before they had started seeing each other, he admitted it to her. She however, never gave it much thought that he may still fantasize about her the ways he admitted he had before. She desperately wanted to investigate his fantasies in more depth but now wasn't the time. Hermione decided to give him something to keep this topic on the back burner in his mind, for a later time. She leaned back towards him, reached her hand towards his face, smiled a small smile and pulled him in to a very sensual kiss.

As she pulled away from Draco's lips, she could swear his eyes went from silvery-grey to black, his pupils were so dilated. His gaze was filled with hungry and full of lust, and his breathing had become shaky and rapid.

"Hold that thought for when we are out of danger." Hermione said as she turned her attention back to the envelope.

As she opened the envelope she noticed that there wasn't only money in there, there was also a piece of paper with her mother's handwriting on it.

 _Hermione,_

 _Your father and I are fine. We saw the café was surrounded by the_

 _Police and medical aids, so we left the car here in search of_

 _somewhere to stay. We will be back tomorrow by 5p.m for our_

 _bags, if you find this note meet us here at 5p.m._

 _Love from,_

 _Mum_

Hermione eyed the note with speculation. This didn't sound like her mother. Her mother has a well formed vocabulary and always uses it in everything she says and writes. Her parents would never leave their vehicle right next to a crime scene. Nor would they leave behind all their belongings when they claimed to be trying to find a place to stay for the night. Hermione's eyes widened with fear. She begun shaking and looking around the outside of the car.

"Hermione?" Draco asked softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione what's wrong? What did the note say?"

"It was my mother's handwriting but…" Hermione paused as she continued to survey their surroundings, on the verge of tears. "But it isn't the way my mother speaks. Someone forced her to write this."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked.

"Positive." She replied as a tear fell down her cheek.

Then as if she had suffered an electric shock, Hermione jumped up from her seat and ran around to the back side of the car. Draco hastily followed her, unsure and slightly afraid of how rapidly she was moving. As Hermione reached the back of the car, she took out her wand again and unlocked the trunk. As the trunk opened up, she screamed in horror, drawing the attention of the Police still at the scene of the café massacre.

Draco glared at the sight that reduced Hermione to uncontrollable tears. Both of her parents had been killed, dismembered, and hidden in the trunk of their own car.

The Police quickly made their way over to the inconsolable Hermione, asking her what happened, if she was alright, if she knew the people in the vehicle and so on. Hermione could barely speak, on the count of her crying hysterically, so Draco asked if he may speak for her.

"Alright sir, what happened here?" An intimidating looking officer asked Draco as he eyed the whole scene.

"My girlfriend and I were on a family trip with her parents, and we went our separate ways last night because I planned a romantic evening for my girlfriend and myself. When we got back to the hotel last night we noticed they hadn't returned from their evening out. We panicked and summoned the hotel manager to ask if they had seen them but he said he hadn't since the four of us left together. We did call up the, well you gentlemen and women, but were told that it hadn't been long enough for you all to start a search for them. We were walking along the city all morning trying to find them when we found their car. We began to panic when we saw all of you officers here cleaning up, whatever unfortunate incident happened here, and we ran to check the car for a note telling us where to find them. We did find a note from her mother." Draco paused as he walked over to Hermione, who was still shaking uncontrollably. "Might I have the note to show the officer love?" He asked softly as he rubbed his hand on her back.

As he pulled the note from her grasp, he kissed her forehead gently and gave her a quick but very compassionate hug, before returning to the officer.

"However, we both agreed that her mother, being a doctor of teeth, has a very eloquent vocabulary and she always speaks and writes just that way. Whereas this letter from her is short, blunt, and lacking in her naturally sophisticated manner. After my girlfriend pointed this out to me, I noticed a horrid smell. Which I accused her of being flatulent, which she wasn't, and we deduced that the smell was coming from the trunk. After she opened the trunk, she let out that gut wrenching scream you heard before you tentatively came to our aid." Draco finished smoothly while feigning sadness and tears as the officer eyed him suspiciously.

"When was the last time you said you had talked to them lad?" The officer asked, as he took out his notepad and pen.

"Roughly around 6:30 last night sir." Draco answered while staying in character.

"And which hotel are you staying at?"

"Atholl Palace Hotel sir."

"And where did you have this supposed dinner date for you and your girlfriend?"

"Fern Cottage Restaurant sir. We had reservations for quarter after seven, under the name Malfoy sir."

"What time did you two leave the restaurant?"

"Around quarter of nine sir. We left and went for a stroll around the city before returning back to our hotel at half past ten. We were sharing a room with her parents, which is how we knew they weren't back yet. Which is strange for them because they never like walking around a city, let alone one they aren't familiar with, after dark."

Draco was playing this role perfectly. Never stuttering, or faltering from his story when the officer would recount his story, purposely messing up to try and catch Draco changing the story. If Hermione wasn't completely heartbroken and horrified she would be impressed with his smoothness.

"Thank you for your cooperation lad. If you two would like, I could give you both a lift back to your hotel, mind we do need you to stay in town until you're both proven innocent." The officer said as he offered a hand to Hermione who was still sitting on the ground crying.

"That would be most kind of you sir. Might it be alright if I grab out bag from the car? When we found the car we put her bag in it because we were meant to be heading back to London today, and when we first came through here, her parents took a liking to the diner down the way." Draco said slyly, as he gestured from the car towards the diner just two blocks down.

"Normally I would have to say no but, I did see you two just walk to the car with your bag not long ago. Go ahead, get it. I will make the hotel give you another room for the rest of the time you are here."

"Thank you sir, much appreciated." Draco said as he leaned into the car to zip Hermione's bag closed. As quickly and nonchalantly as he could; Draco cast a charm that falsified everything he told the officer in the books of the hotel and the restaurant, so they would be on their record. He would just have to imperius the hotel manager and hope that just his name on the book at the restaurant would be enough.

Draco grabbed Hermione's bag, closed the door of the car, and began to walk towards Hermione to escort her to the officers car. Hermione was still shaking from the sight of her parents being in literal pieces in the back of their car. Draco wished there was something he could do for her to make her feel better but he knew there was nothing he could say or do to help. The officer seemed to be happy with the way Draco was tending to and comforting Hermione throughout the ride to the Hotel and the elevator ride up to the room, which he escorted them too.

"Boy I wish my daughter's boyfriend was like you lad!" The officer exclaimed as the elevator doors opened on their floor. "Her boyfriend is useless. Doesn't have a job, doesn't have a car, and he treats her like his maid. If I wasn't an officer of the law I might have killed him by now, I would."

"Well sir, my mother raised a gentleman, nothing less. It sounds to me like his mother didn't care to raise him at all. Maybe a good beating might straighten him out." Draco chuckled as he shook the officers hand at the door of their room. "Thank you for getting us another room sir, and we will be here for as long as you need. Please let us know when you find anything. Have a good day."

As Draco shut the door, he pressed his ear up against it to listen for movement. After a minute or two he opened the door slowly to check to see if the officer was still standing there. When he saw that there was no one in the hall, he shut the door and locked it behind him. Not that that would keep their kind out, but it gave him a sense of comfort.

After he locked the door, he made his way over to Hermione who had curled herself up in a ball on their bed. He sat down and rubbed his hand on her back, trying to comfort her without talking, because nothing he could say would do any good.

After a few minutes of him rubbing her back, she rolled over and wrapped her arms around his neck and just cried uncontrollably as he held her in his arms.

"Why….Why them Dra… Draco… Why?" Hermione managed in between heavy sobs.

"I don't know Hermione. I really don't. But I am truly sorry." Draco chocked as he began to tear up from hearing her cry.

Hermione just curled up to him more and continued to cry for a good long while, until there were no more tears left to cry. She then sat up, rubbed the tears from her eyes and wiped her nose on her sleeve. By this time it was 11:30, and both Hermione and Draco's bellies were grumbling.

"How about I go get us lunch and you can relax in a nice hot bath, that sound good to you?" Draco asked as he rubbed his hand on her leg.

"Thank you." Hermione said hoarsely as she began to push herself toward the edge of the bed.

"Not at all. Now what would you like for lunch?"

"Just a sandwich and some potato crisps would be nice please." Hermione said as she began to remove her small bag and jacket.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Draco said as he straightened himself up on his way towards the door.

Hermione followed him to the door, and held the door as he walked out into the hall. Before she shut the door, Draco moved forward and kissed her on the forehead, and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry about all this Hermione, I will make everything alright again." He said as he leaned in and softly kissed her lips. "Make sure you lock the door behind me."

She watched as Draco walked down the hall, feeling grateful she had him with her, before she shut and locked the door as he instructed. Then she started to strip as she made her way to the bathroom, anxious to soak her troubles away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Draco made his way back to their room with an armful of food for the two of them. He wasn't sure what Hermione wanted on her sandwich so he got one of every kind they could make down in the Hotel kitchen. He also got them the potato crisps she asked for along with some fruit and water. The chef tried to offer Draco some beverage called "soda", but Draco graciously declined. Mainly because he had no idea what that drink even was.

He reached their room, knocked on the door, and waited for Hermione to come and open the door. A moment later he heard the locks clicking, and then the door opened to reveal Hermione standing on the other side in a towel with her hair pulled back.

Draco immediately closed his eyes, unsure of whether Hermione was okay with him seeing her like that. Naturally, Draco kept his eyes open just a tiny bit so he could see her. He is still a guy after all.

"Sorry, sorry. I can wait out here until you're decent if you want." Draco offered still making it seem like his eyes were completely shut.

"No it's alright, come in." Hermione said still sounding hoarse from crying and that scream she let out earlier this morning.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked as he began feeling his way into the room, not fully opening his eyes. "Because, I don't mean to be insensitive or anything, but I don't know how well I will be able to control my uh," Draco paused as he felt around for the bed. "lower half with you being as undressed as you are."

Hermione giggled lightly and briefly as she watched him feel his way to the bed. He was being so incredibly sweet, she couldn't believe it.

"Yes, I'm sure Draco. You can open your eyes." She replied with a soft chuckle in her voice. She looked at the massive mound of sandwiches that he had plopped on their bed and then looked at Draco. "Why did you get so many?" She laughed.

By this time Draco had opened his eyes and was trying, as hard as he possibly could, to look her in the eye and nowhere else. But he was failing miserably at it.

"Well before I left I forgot to ask what kind of sandwich you wanted." Draco began as he rubbed the back of his neck, while sneaking glances at her towel covered body. "So I just got one of everything so you would have options. By the way what is soda? The chef bloke down in the kitchen offered me two bottles of it, but I have no idea what it is."

Hermione laughed as she lay on her stomach while she tore open the wrapper on her sandwich.

"Soda is like champagne or mead, but without the alcohol. It's like bubbly flavored sugar water." Hermione explained before she took a bite of her sandwich.

Draco heard every word she said but was entranced by her laying on the bed in only a towel. She was _killing_ him, whether she meant to be or not was irrelevant. The top of her towel had become un-tucked, so more of her cleavage was exposed than what was normal. The decent side of Draco wanted to tell her, but the hormonal male side of him told him to keep his mouth shut. The towel was flat against her backside, which revealed her very perfectly shaped bum, making Draco try to hide his inconsiderate hard on.

"Are you going to eat too?" Hermione asked sweetly as she looked at Draco with a concerned look.

"Yes, yes of course." Draco said as he silently snapped back to reality. "I just need to take a shower first. A long cold shower at that." Draco finished as he got up and began walking towards the bathroom, leaving Hermione laying there red in the face.

 _Control yourself Draco!_ Draco scolded himself. _She just found her parents dismembered in the trunk of their own car. She will be beyond pissed if she thinks you're thinking about sex._ Draco continued to scold himself as he let the cold water run all over his body, but it was to no avail. The cold water failed to scare away his erection, neither did thinking about Pansy which normally always worked.

When he got out of the shower, he got a towel of his own and dried himself off. He went to go get his clothes from the sink where he had left them, but they were gone. He made his way to the bathroom door and opened it slowly, unsure of what he would find on the other side of the door. He was worried that his aunt had found them and took his clothes because his wand was in his pants pocket. He didn't expect to see Hermione hovering over them, as they lay on the floor, using a cleaning charm on them.

"You scared the bloody hell out of me." Draco said with a soft chuckle in his voice.

Hermione lifted her head to look at Draco and apologize but was, once again, left speechless. The first time she saw him shirtless he looked like a God. Seeing him shirtless now, still slightly wet after his shower wearing nothing but a towel, she was convinced he _was_ a God.

"I… Umm… I just… Umm…" Hermione stuttered as she stared at him. She was suddenly unable to form a sentence.

"I would offer to wear my towel the way you are but, something else might become visible and render you catatonic." Draco smirked as he walked towards where she was standing.

Hermione couldn't move, she couldn't think, she couldn't talk. She was fully mesmerized by the sight of Draco's beautifully toned body, as he got closer and closer to her. She could feel herself moisten as he got closer to her. When he finally came to a halt in front of her, she did something very un-Hermione- like. She pounced on him.

With a wave of her wand she wept away the food and drink Draco had brought up for them, and pushed him down onto the bed. Draco wasn't sure what to do here. Obviously the honorable thing to do would be to stop this now, seeing as she is just using him as an outlet for her pain and anger. On the other hand he was _very, very_ ready for this to happen, and he desperately wanted this to happen.

"Hermione?" He said, loathing himself for stopping her hand from grasping his erection. "Are you sure you really want to do this?" Upon seeing the hurt that was spreading across her face he quickly added, "Obviously you can tell I want to do this, it's not a matter of me not being aroused by you, because at this point I could go three or four rounds with you before I tire out. I just want you to not regret this when it's done, you understand where I'm going with this now?"

Draco really hoped her feeling weren't shattered that was the last thing he wanted or meant to do but, he wanted her to not regret sleeping with him when it was all said and done. He could tell she was thinking hard about what he had said, and was deliberating the matter very seriously.

Hermione felt hurt, angry, and flattered all at once. She appreciated his gentlemanly nature and his consideration of the events that have transpired, but she wanted him and she wanted him now.

Quickly, Hermione flicked her wand and the drapes flew shut and the lights dimmed to the appropriate degree, before she turned back to face Draco. Suddenly Draco understood that she had given this a fair bit of thought. Without her having to say anything, Draco looked at her and understood he was wrong.

"My apologies, love." Draco said with his trademark smirk, as he flipped Hermione onto her back and hovered over her. "Let me earn your forgiveness."

With that Draco began kissing her softly with as much sensuality as he could possibly put into a kiss, leaving her breathless. He reached down and removed the troublesome towel from around his waist and cast is aside, before reaching up to open up Hermione's towel.

Hermione gasped as she laid eyes on Draco's bare erection for the first time. He was very well endowed, something she knew was very good but would be very painful seeing as she is still a virgin. She went to reach for his engorged member eager to hear him moan from her touch, but was stopped by Draco yet again.

"Not yet my love." Draco said, loathing himself even more. His gaze set on Hermione's breasts which he tentatively took one of them into his hand and began to knead it. "I want to earn your forgiveness before you begin to pleasure me."

As Draco finished his sentence, he lowered his head to her nipple which he gently began to suck on. Forcing himself to have self control when he heard Hermione moan with approval, Draco switched to her other breast to equally distribute his teasing attention. As Hermione began to grow more and more antsy with rolling her hips, trying to rub against Draco's erection, Draco started to kiss his way down to her womanhood. Once he reached her lips, he pressed a flat tongue against her clit and began to tease her. Every moan, and plea that escaped her lips made Draco's member ache even more. It was only after ten minutes of his tongue blissfully massaging her most tender area did she stop him.

"You." She said hungrily as she made pulled him up to meet her kiss. "Are absolutely….One hundred percent…. Forgiven."

At that last word, she reached down and wrapped her hand around his erection, which nearly sent Draco over the edge.

"Ohhh God!" He exclaimed as he felt an amazing pressure wrap around his pulsing member. His entire body was shaking from how amazing it felt to have pressure on his member. "Oh fuck, your hands are like magic!" Draco added through gritted teeth as Hermione stroked him.

Hermione grinned at him as she watched him shake as he held himself above her. She started to slide down underneath him, until she reached his very happy member.

Draco hadn't realized she had slid down under him, due to his aching member finally feeling the pressure it longed for, until his arms gave out from underneath him. He let out a pleasure filled moan as he felt her mouth slowly working on his erection. His entire body was trembling as he looked down under him to see if she was really doing what he felt her doing. When he saw her bobbing away on his member, it was too much, and it sent him over the edge.

He came into her mouth and shook violently as Hermione continued to suck on his member, after it seemed she had swallowed every bit of Draco's juices that got shot in her mouth. It was as though Hermione couldn't get enough of what she was doing, she just wanted to make him come over and over again.

Draco, however, couldn't take the sensation of Hermione circling his head with her tongue much more. The extended pleasure was causing him to buck his hips and spasm above Hermione. He eventually pulled his now limp and pleased member from her mouth, and slid down to meet her gaze.

"What magnificent sexual animal lives in you woman!" Draco exclaimed as he went to kiss Hermione on the lips. He was surprised when she put a finger to his lips and shook her head as she moved onto her knees.

Draco's jaw hit the floor as he watched her demonstrate why she shook her head no. Hermione had opened her mouth, and out poured almost all of what Draco had pumped out into her mouth. It ran down her chin, and chest, and stomach; and then he watched as Hermione took her finger she had pressed to his lips and ran it through the stickiness on her breast, then sucked it off her finger.

"I…. Uhhh…. You're not…." Draco stuttered as he watched her repeat that action over, and over, and over again. He was sure she was a virgin, it's not like Weasel had enough game, or tact for that matter, to get into her pants. So how did she know that some men find that erotic?

"No I am a virgin." She sang as she used her wand to clean herself off, before launching herself on her newly aroused boyfriend. "I was just going off a hunch." She said as she laid a heavy implying kiss on Draco's lips. "They don't call me the brightest witch of our age for nothing you know" She whispered in his ear, as she rubbed her wet lower half against Draco's thigh.

Draco groaned into Hermione's kiss as she went from rubbing against his thigh to his re-hardened member. He could tell she wanted more, that she wanted him inside her, but that she was nervous. He decided to retake control of this situation.

Draco flipped her over so she was on her back. He looked her up and down before moving his left leg to the opposite side of her, so he was straddling her. He kissed her softly, like he did when they would snog back at Hogwarts, before pulling away to speak.

"I can see you want more." He began in a sensual tone as he looked her in her eyes. "I can also tell you're nervous. I understand it is a big step and a big deal for you; it is your first time and I'm sure you have heard what it's like your first time. I want you to know, that I will only start when you give me permission, and I will stop immediately if and when you tell me to."

Hermione nodded and began to tear up, but with happy loving tears not sad ones. She was grateful she had someone like Draco to have her first time with, and not some impatient greedy sot.

"And if you tell me to stop because it hurts and you're not eager to try again soon, I wouldn't mind in the least." Draco began as his signature smirk came over his face. "I could live forever knowing the only sex I get from you is oral, because your mouth is a Godsend." Draco continued as he rubbed his thumb against her lips, as he watched her face go red. "That and I really enjoy using my mouth on you in return."

Draco felt Hermione shudder as he kissed his way down her torso. He kissed her neck softly, earning a soft moan and a shudder from her. He kissed his way to her chest, where he paid amble attention to both of her breasts and nipples. Earning more and louder moans from the angel underneath him. His kissed his way down her stomach, and he felt her tense up when he got close to her vulva.

Hermione relaxed her body as she felt his tongue slowly and softly massage her lips. Her moans fueled Draco to go faster, and his want to tease her grew more. As he licked her once from bottom to top, he kissed her clit softly as he reached the top.

"Mmmm you taste so good." Draco said as he licked her again, without breaking eye contact with her.

Hermione threw her head back and moaned at hearing Draco say that to her, she wanted nothing more than to feel him inside her. She reached down for Draco's ears and began to pull his face up to hers.

"I want you now." Hermione demanded with pupils so dilated her eyes looked black.

Draco needed to hear no more. He moved to align himself with her entrance, and then he cast a birth control charm on Hermione, and cast muffliato around the room.

He lowered himself onto on hand, while the other hand guided his tip to her entrance. He looked up at Hermione, who had spread her legs as far as possible in hopes to keep the pain to a minimum, for her permission to go in.

Hermione nodded her head yes, and watched as Draco rubbed his tip against her to get his head wet before pushing himself into her. Hermione's eyes rolled back into her head upon feeling his member rubbing her most vulnerable spot. Then she felt an immense pressure inside her as Draco gently and slowly pushed himself inside her. The pain brought small tears to her eyes, but Draco's moans from feeling how tight she was as she squeezed around him, somehow lessened the pain.

Draco was trying not to make a sound as he entered her, so she didn't feel obligated to withstand the pain if it was too much for her, but he couldn't hold it back.

"Mmmmohohohhhh!" Draco moaned as he slowly continued pushing his massive length inside Hermione.

He opened his eyes after he let out his moan and looked straight at Hermione, who just nodded yes again. Still going as slowly as he had been, he pushed the last of himself into her right to his base, at which point he collapsed onto his hands holding himself above her once again.

"Oh Hermione!" Draco panted as he hung his head to look at his buried member. "You're so tight," he panted, "I may explode when I pull back." He continued, determined to not last only two minutes. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Do you want me to keep going?"

Hermione was beside herself in a mix of pain and pleasure. It hurt her from being freshly broken, but Draco's moans and cries of ecstasy made the pain seem like nothing.

"Just keep moaning and saying things like you have been," Hermione said wincing slightly as she adjusted her hips. "And I'll be fine."

"Good." Draco declared as he imagined the amazing feeling of pulling back out of her. "Because I can't hold back my moans, I tried it didn't work."

"Good it's the only thing that is making this bearable." Hermione said as she beamed up at Draco.

Draco smiled at her, while feeling that she wasn't being entirely truthful with him. His member would be increasingly angry with him for it, but he couldn't do this knowing she was this uncomfortable. He began to pull himself out, watching Hermione's face contort into a pained expression, so he made sure to remove himself slowly from her. The whole way out he moaned, as she requested, groaned and shook as he felt the beautiful pressure squeezing him all the way out.

When he was finally out of her he collapsed on her chest panting. He truly couldn't believe how wonderfully tight she was, it broke his strength on the way in and back out. To his surprise he hadn't finished on his way back out of her, he was impressed with himself.

"Why did you stop?" Hermione asked looking confused and slightly relieved.

"Give me a minute." Draco said with a chuckle, as he tried to regain to his strength and composure. "Ok, I'm good now. I stopped because you were clearly in more pain than you were letting on, and I don't want you to soldier on just because it feels good for me. This was enough for you for the first time, at least by my standards it was. I don't want to put you through anymore pain for my own selfish desires."

Hermione felt a wave of affection for Draco. He was being so considerate in every way possible, and completely selfless. She was determined that the next time they did this, she would see it through to the end, for him.

"Thank you, I…. I'm sorry I couldn't…. I wish I could have…. I'm sorry." Hermione stuttered. She wasn't sure whether she should just thank him and carry on or apologize to him, so she tried to do both but ended up in tears out of frustration.

Draco wrapped his arms around her as she sat up and cried into her hands, unsure of what had her so upset. He was expecting her to thank him and go clean herself up again, not apologize and break down in tears.

"Hermione it's perfectly fine, love. I'm not angry with you, I am very happy that you let me get this close to you! Don't cry, please." Draco pleaded as he held her against his chest and rubbed her arm. "Please calm down Hermione. Talk to me, tell me what wrong."

"I…. I just…. I'm so weak, and horrible…. I can't even…. Take a little pain for you…." Hermione began to say in between heavy breaths and sobs. "And…. And…. I just saw…. My parents dead bodies…. Cut up and…. Stuffed in their trunk…. And I was selfish…. By indulging in self…. Self pleasure…. I'm a horrible person…." Hermione broke and just cried as Draco held her, without saying anything. Just letting her cry and vent and be listened to, before he spoke to her.

"Look at me." Draco said softly but sternly. "Hey, look at me." He pressed on as he grabbed her face with both of his hands. "You are not a horrible person. You are not even a bad person. You are an amazing person, Hermione Granger! Ever since your first year at Hogwarts, you laid you life on the line to help them and save them every year! You have faced things that the others at school couldn't even begin to imagine having to face at that age." Draco paused for a moment to let that sink in, when Hermione smirked slightly he continued. "You fought my father and my aunt and his comrades just last year, at the age of fifteen, and walked away with mere scratches! You have faced so much sadness and life threatening turmoil that you deserve to be selfish! You initiated this because you were looking for comfort, compassion, and love; that does not make you selfish. That makes you human."

Hermione let a tear slip from her eye, and before she could bring her hand up to wipe it away, Draco leaned down and kissed the tear off her cheek. Draco was upset that she felt this way about herself; she was far from anything she claimed she was.

"No more tears, alright?" Draco said with a smile and he tickled her belly, making her laugh. "That's better." He said as he kissed her forehead and wrapped her in another hug. "Now why don't you send word to your friends, better yet send word to Dumbledore. that you are safe, while I go draw you another relaxing bath? You deserve a little peace today."

"Ok, thank you." Hermione said softly, as she reached for her wand.

"Not at all love." Draco said as he walked towards the bathroom once more.

Hermione cast a patronous and spoke to it as the otter glided through the air, swimming around care free.

" _Draco and I are fine. Bellatrix is NOT dead. She tortured and killed a café full of muggles last night. She knows about me and Draco. She killed my parents, and stuffed them in the trunk of their car. Find us on the river where Queen Victoria stayed. Between where the Mountains and the Railway runs through."_

As Hermione finished her message, she sent the otter on its way hoping Dumbledore would understand. Knowing that it is Dumbledore she figured he would understand, and would hear from him soon.

Just then Draco came back into view from the bathroom, having drawn her bath, and changed himself back into his clothes. He took her hand and guided her to the bathroom, and at the threshold she caught her breath. Draco had enlarged the bathtub, filled it with bubble-bath, and lit candles all around the room.

The bathtub, which used to be a standard sized bathtub, was now a large oval with a casing around the entire tub. The room was dimly lit and smelled of lavender and chamomile, and since the room was warm from the bath the smells were really soothing.

"You do realize that you're probably going to get in trouble for all the magic you have been using, don't you?" Hermione said as she walked over to the bath tub and dipped her hand in the water.

"You're welcome, and no I won't. Whoever is working in the Ministry has removed the trace from me, so I won't be tracked." Draco said as he escorted her into the bathtub, admiring her backside as he did so.

"Really?" Hermione asked as she settled into the bathtub, sighing with pleasure at how relaxing the warm water felt around her.

"Yes, it has come in quite useful actually." Draco said as he leaned down to kiss the top of Hermione's head. "I'll leave you to soak in your bath, if you need anything just call for me. Alright love?" He said as he began to shut the door, peering in at her waiting for her answer.

"Alright." Hermione said as she sunk a little lower into the water. "Thank you Draco." She added before he had fully closed the door behind him.

"Not at all, love." Draco replied softly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

As Dumbledore sat in his study, examining his ever blackening hand, he saw a flash of silver swim passed his head. He looked up and saw a silvery otter land on its back on his desk, as Hermione's voice began to speak. After her message was relayed, the otter disappeared into thin air and Dumbledore just nodded in silent understanding. Before long he sent for Professor McGonagall and Harry, Ron, and Ginny; thinking they might want to know what is going on with their friends and for Minerva, her pupils.

Once the four of them had arrived, Dumbledore greeted them with a smile and an offer of sherbet lemon candies. All but Ron politely declined the offer before Professor McGonagall, somewhat impatiently, spoke up.

"What is the reason that you called us from our busy schedules Albus?" She asked with a raised brow and pursed lips. "I was in the middle of a class, I had to ask Filleus to stand in while I was gone."

"Is it Hermione Professor?" Harry asked, noticing the small smile in his mentors eyes. "Did you hear from her? Is she alright?"

Dumbledore took a moment to walk around his desk, and down the small steps of the platform his desk sat on. He surveyed the four of them, noticing them all eager to hear what he had to say, so he began to speak.

"I have received a message from Miss Granger, just moments ago." Dumbledore paused to see them hanging on his every word. "She has announced that Mr Malfoy and she are both doing fine, however, Bellatrix is not dead like we thought she was. Miss Granger said Bellatrix saw them outside a café in Pitlochry Scottland, and as they fled from the café they heard her begin torturing and murdering every muggle in the establishment."

McGonagall gasped and put a hand over her chest, as she reached her other hand onto Ron's shoulder for support. Ron dropped the lemon candy he had been trying to unwrap as his jaw fell open. Ginny turned bright red, whether it was anger or fright was not clear. Harry, however, had heard enough.

"Let's go find them! Bring them back here, where it is safe! If Bellatrix finds Hermione she'll-" Harry was cut off by Professor McGonagall.

"I agree with Potter! Albus we can't let them run around on their own, not with Bellatrix still at large! She's the most dangerous Death Eater You-Know-Who has in his arsenal!"

"I know Minerva, I know." Dumbledore said as he slowly nodded his head. "I shall ask some of the Order members to go and look for them tonight. There is one other thing that Miss Granger mentioned in her message, something that is very saddening." Dumbledore paused as he looked at the four of them standing in front of him, all listening tentatively and impatiently. "Miss Granger said she and Mr Malfoy have found her parents dead in the trunk of their car this morning."

Collective gasps filled the room, along with Professor McGonagall mimicking her actions from when she found out Bellatrix was still alive.

"Bellatrix killed them. Whether she was aware of their relation to Miss Granger is unknown, but we know for certain she killed them." Dumbledore finished looking at the now teary eyed faces standing before him.

"What can…. What can we do Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked, wiping her nose with a handkerchief she had just conjured.

"I am afraid there is nothing we can do at the moment. Hopefully, Remus and Tonks will be able to locate the both of them and return them safely to school. Otherwise I-" Dumbledore began but was cut off by another flout of silvery mist.

The faint voice of Hermione could be heard coming from the now fully formed otter.

"Alright, Alright! Professor, there was something else I failed to mention to you before that Draco reminded me of. Last night after we fled the café we saw Bellatrix at, we spent the night in what looked like an abandoned tool shed. When Draco woke this morning however, he found clippings from the Daily Prophet about Voldemort and his work. He realized we were taking refuge in a Death Eater's shed. We don't know who it was or if they were dead or alive, but we left there as fast as possible without incident. No Draco I don't know how much longer the patronous will be able to hold out with a long message like this! Anyway, I hope you figured out my riddle of where we are, so you can look into the Death Eater's shed. Be in touch soon!"

Then the otter faded away leaving everyone in the room, including Dumbledore stunned.

"Albus…." Professor McGonagall began but then quickly broke down into tears, afraid for the two students she watched grow up who are now in peril.

"Minerva, it will be alright. I don't think I should wait until tonight to send word to Remus and Tonks. You all return to class and go about your business as normally as possible, and I will handle this." Dumbledore said as he looked at the four people trying to compose themselves. "Off you go."

Only Professor McGonagall stayed behind to talk to Professor Dumbledore, the other three slowly made their way out of Dumbledore's office, in absolute shock.

"Do you think they are all right?" Ginny finally spoke up, looking as though she had just watched a sibling die before her.

"Hermione is brilliant, she knows what she is doing. I'm sure she is fine." Harry answered, sounding as though he was trying to convince himself.

"Right. Hermione would have hidden some kind of code in that message if she were in trouble, wouldn't she?" Ron asked nervously.

All three of them exchanged looks with one another, all thinking that same nerve-wracking question. Hermione seemed to be fairly straight forward in her message that they all witnessed, they just hoped she was being smart, and safe.

Harry and Ron went back to their Potions lesson, wishing their meeting with Dumbledore had taken the whole length of Potions. Neither of them had done their homework the night before, and were not looking forward to a possible detention with Slughorn.

Meanwhile, Ginny went back to charms to take her place next to Luna, who had used a charm to duplicate the notes she was taking so Ginny would have a copy. No matter what anyone says about Luna, Ginny always appreciated her. Luna was a kind soul, a very odd soul, but a kind one none the less.

"Miss Weasley, how nice of you to join us." Flitwick called to Ginny as she took her seat next to Luna, and pulled out her books and quill.

"Sorry Professor, I was held up in Professor Dumbledore's office." Ginny apologized as he face turned red.

"Oh Very well then." Flitwick said dismissively. "Back to the lesson then."

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief as Flitwick turned back to the lesson and took the attention off of her.

"Thank you Luna, you are amazing." Ginny whispered as she began to take notes from where Luna left off.

They worked in silence as FLitwick continued the lesson, until Luna asked something she shouldn't have known about.

"Who is going to teach you Occlumency?" Luna whispered nonchalantly as she scribbled away in her notebook. Ginny broke the tip of her quill at the mention of the promise she made to Hermione.

"How… What makes you… Who told… How?" Ginny stuttered unsure of how exactly to word the question, frantically searching for another quill in her bag.

"You're not very good at it. I saw what Hermione asked you and why she asked you." Luna whispered dreamily, as though they were talking about the latest gossip, and not something serious. "It's quite nice to see you're thinking of things other than sleeping with Harry."

Ginny turned beet red and looked around to see if anyone heard Luna's remark. She was happy to see that no one was paying them no mind, but slightly creeped out that Luna saw her intimate thoughts and memories.

"You look into my mind a lot?" Ginny asked nervously, still trying to pay some attention to the lesson.

"Sometimes. Not often." Luna shrugged not thinking much of it.

"Can you teach Harry, Ron, and I how to do that?" Ginny asked feverishly, completely abandoning her attempt to focus on the lesson.

"Sure." Luna replied dreamily.

Ginny wanted to jump for joy! She found someone she knew she could trust to teach them Occlumency and Legilimency! She was keeping her promise to Hermione, which was all she really cared about.

"Luna, you're amazing! Truly amazing!" Ginny proclaimed, slightly louder than she meant to.

"Something you care to share with the rest of the class Miss Weasley?" Flitwick asked annoyed at the second disruption in his class.

"No professor. I'm sorry." Ginny replied nervously as she slouched down in her chair to try and hide.

"Good. Now as I was saying, memory charms…." Flitwick carried on, as Ginny wrote Luna a note and quickly slipped it on her desk.

'When and where do you want to meet?'

Luna lazily moved to open the note, and after taking a few minutes to read, then re-read the note did Luna finally reply.

'The old D.A. room will work. Tonight at 8 o'clock.'

Ginny read Luna's reply and became giddy. She found someone to teach them, she will keep her friends secret, and she will be keeping her promise. She can't wait to tell Harry and Ron, but first she has to find Dumbledore.

It seemed like ages before the end of class came and Ginny was the first one out of the door when they were dismissed. She tore out of the classroom and turned down the corridor back towards Dumbledore's office.

She found the gargoyle, announced the password, and eagerly rode the first step of the staircase to the top. Before the steps stopped moving, Ginny was running towards the door, and knocked hurriedly. After the first three knocks, the door swung open, and Ginny ran in.

"Professor! Professor!" Ginny called, looking left and right for Dumbledore.

"Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore called from the second floor of his office. "Didn't we just speak?"

"Yes, sir. Yes we did, and I'm sorry for bothering you again sir, but I need to ask a favor." Ginny asked urgently as Dumbledore made his way down to the main level.

"And what is that, Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked kindly, with a gentle smile on his face as he sunk down into his chair.

"Can you send Hermione a message for me? You know, with your patronus?" Ginny asked quickly but meaningfully. "Please sir, it is important that she gets this message quickly, so she can not worry about it ontop of everything else she has to worry about."

Dumbledore studied the young girl for a moment, he knew she was being sincere, and he also knew he was going to send the message. But he didn't want her to make a habit of it, so he was letting her sweat it out for a moment or two.

Ginny was losing hope that Dumbledore was going to send the message for her. If he was going to, he would have answered her by now. She was starting to think of the books the library may have on sending messages by patronus, when Dumbledore finally answered her.

"What does the message have to say?" He asked smiling broadly at the nervous red head.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief and sunk into one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. She could have cried she was so happy he agreed to send the message for her, that is if she was the type of girl to cry over everything.

"Thank you sir! Thank you so much!" Ginny exclaimed, looking as relieved as she felt. She wanted Hermione to not have to worry about this one thing, and she felt Hermione deserved to know. "Can you please tell her, that I have found someone to teach Harry, Ron, and I what she wanted us to learn, and that we are going to start today, please?"

Ginny had an odd feeling that Dumbledore knew what she was avoiding saying they were going to be learning, but was pretending not to take interest. Dumbledore was to intelligent to not be able to see through a small child.

"Of course, Miss Weasley, I will send it to Miss Granger." Dumbledore replied as he bowed his head slightly towards her before rising from his chair. "It will, unfortunately, have to wait until after my meeting with Severus." He continued as he guided Ginny towards the door, and opened it for her.

"Of course." Ginny said beaming up at the old man as she walked through the threshold, and almost into Snape. "Thank you so much Professor, it really means a lot, thank you! Hello Professor!" Ginny waved kindly at Snape as she side stepped the dark haired man and made her way down the staircase.

"Severus, come in." Dumbledore instructed, gesturing for the pale dark haired man to walk passed him.

"Can you believe Hermione fell for that wanker?" Ron asked angrily as they worked on their potions assignment.

"No, I can't." Harry replied flatly. "But if she is happy with him, I can learn to deal with him, for her sake." Harry continued, stressing the point of dealing with Malfoy for Hermione.

Neither of them have handled the sudden news and absence of their best friend well, but they had no option but to accept it.

"I thought we had a chance to be together, you know? Now all of a sudden she isn't interested in… She's just being stupid! Dating the enemy! Leaving me with-" Ron began to rant but was cut off by an angry Harry.

"Leaving you with what? With who? Your girlfriend, that you insensitively snogged in front of her a million times?" Harry snapped angrily at Ron. "You thought you had a chance to be together, after you stomped on her heart by rubbing Lavender in her face every chance you had?"

Ron was starring at Harry with an embarrassed blank expression on his face at his friends sudden mood change.

"What you thought she has little to no pride or self respect that she would just sit around, watching you crush her heart until you decided you were ready to be with her? Did you honestly think that she wouldn't move on, or find someone else to make her happy?" Harry continued in a hushed, yet angry tone, so as to not attract attention. "I'm not happy about her choice of partner either, but that fucking ferret is a part of her life now, and I'm not about to let that ruin my friendship with her! You made your fucking choice with Lavender, so you have no right or reason to try and pull the 'pity me' card."

Ron was frozen in fear, guilt, and embarrassment all at once. He didn't know what to say or do to try and argue his case, so he just watch his friend pack up his book and extra ingredients in his bag.

"I care about my friendship with Hermione, the girl who has save our lives MORE than once, more than I care about the fact that she is dating OUR enemy." Harry spat angrily as he closed his bag and threw it over his shoulder. "If I can look passed that, and Ginny can look passed that, especially given her history with his father, I would like to think that you can be a decent enough friend and fucking be happy for her."

With that Harry stormed out of potions, completely and thoroughly pissed off at his friend for being so selfish and prickish. He couldn't believe what Ron had just said. He couldn't believe that Ron was really that stupid, or that he thought Hermione had so little self respect!

While on his angry walk to, he didn't even have a destination, he didn't notice the person walking right at him, until he ran into them.

"Oooof!" Hary said as he staggered backwards.

"Harry! Perfect! Come with me!" Ginny exclaimed as she realized who ran into her.

"Ginny?" Harry asked confusedly as Ginny dragged him into an empty stairwell. "I don't think now is a good time for a quickie."

"Good I wasn't planning on it…. This time." Ginny replied cheekily as she checked to make sure no one was coming. "Look, I just came from Dumbledore's office. I asked him to send a message to Hermione."

"Why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently. Worried something happened he hadn't heard about.

"I found someone we can trust to teach us Occlumency and Legilimency! We are meeting her tonight in the room of requirement at 8 o'clock!" Ginny exclaimed in hushed tones.

"Really?" Harry asked excitedly. "Fantastic! Who is it?"

Ginny looked nervous like she knew he wouldn't take her seriously, because I mean really who would when you tell them that Luna Lovegood is going to be teaching you something that involves complex magic.

"Who is it Ginny?" Harry asked again, noticing her hesitation, and stepping closer to her.

"Are you sure you don't want a quickie?" Ginny asked with a nervous smile.

"Ginny." Harry warned.

Ginny sighed. "Luna."

"Are you serious?" Harry asked, looking as though she had just told him that the two plus two equals fish.

"Yes! She asked me randomly during charms, who was going to teach us Occlumency, and I hadn't said anything to her about it." Ginny explained quickly hoping he would take this seriously.

"Are you sure she knew? Maybe she just guessed we would need it because Voldemort's gaining power or something." Harry suggested, slightly impressed that his quick thinking suggestion actually made sense.

Ginny gave him a look that reminded him of her mother, before speaking.

"No. She knew what Hermione asked us to do. Besides, she also said it was nice to see me thinking of something other than you and I having sex in my mind." Ginny continued, giving Harry an 'I told you so' look. "How would she know that we have been sleeping together? Only Hermione knew, and we have a mutual respect for secrecy between us. So how would she know?"

"Alright. So Luna knows Occlumency, perfect." Harry replied completely red in the face.

"Yes. 8 o'clock, room of requirement. You, me, and Ron." Ginny stated, readying herself to turn and leave when she heard Harry sigh. "What?"

"Your brothers no on my good side today. You tell him about tonight, please?" Harry asked with Ginny's famous puppy dog eyes.

Ginny growled and rolled her eyes playfully as Harry. Their relationship was still new enough to where the puppy dog eyes still worked.

"Fine I'll deal with him." Ginny conceded. "But you owe me." She added seductively, as she leaned in and kissed Harry softly.

"Deal." Harry said huskily as Ginny pulled away and began to walk away from him. "Oi! Gin!" Harry called after her suddenly, remembering something she told him about Luna.

"Yeah?" Ginny asked still coming down from that kiss.

"Tell Luna not to say anything about US to Ron, or around him." Harry said in a hushed tone, as he came up next to her.

"Right! Didn't think of that." Ginny replied as she slipped her hand into his pant pocket, and wrapped her hand around his half erect penis.

"Mmmm." Harry groaned happily before realizing where they were, and pulling his pelvis away from her hand. "Hey! Not here!" Harry half heartedly scolded, as he swatted her on the bum.

"Ok then." Ginny said deviously as she pulled Harry into an empty classroom, and locked the door, before pushing him up against the door. "How about here?" Ginny asked seductively as she kissed him repeatedly, pulling away briefly to say, "And this doesn't count as repaying me either."

Harry laughed lightly as he pulled her back towards his lips and continued to kiss her, while removing their uniforms.

"No. This is more like you repaying me for… well nothing." Harry picked as he magicked her bra off. "I'm alright with that though."

"Just stop talking and bend me over." Ginny commanded as she braced her hands against the nearby wall. She was grateful that Harry eagerly complied, and entered her strong and hard.

Hermione and Draco were sitting on the end of their bed, looking down at their laps. Hermione was trying to teach Draco how to use the television remote control. He was doing pretty well, except he kept messing up trying to scroll through the television guide.

"This is stupid! I give up." Draco stated as he flopped down on his back.

Hermione giggled and followed suit. He had learned enough for today anyway.

"How did you do it?" Draco asked randomly. Turning his head to face Hermione, who turned to face him as well.

"Do what? Hermione asked, slightly confused.

"How did you adjust so easily into the wizarding world?" Draco clarified stroking her cheek momentarily. "I've been in the muggle world for less that forty-eight hours, and I wasn't to crawl into bed and hide I'm so overwhelmed."

Hermione smiled a small, weka smile at Draco, and patted his cheek before sitting up.

"It wasn't easy for me to go from normal muggle life, to magical witch life. It was pretty hard actually." Hermione began, looking at Draco as he sat back up. "I thought if I read all the books, and learned all the material before hand, that I wouldn't seem so out of place at Hogwarts." Hermione paused briefly, recalling how well that worked for her. "Oh how wrong I was."

Draco felt bad for her, she looked as though she was going to cry. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him.

"Everyone thought I was annoying, a know-it-all, a walking book. I got shunned for being studious by everyone, except Neville. I was treated like I was inferior by you and your friends and housemates. Hermione stopped to steady her nerves, determined to not cry again. "Even Harry and Ron hated me at first."

"Some friends." Draco scoffed as he kissed the top of her head.

"They did save me from a troll, so they are good friends." Hermione stated.

"Yeah but wasn't it Weasley's fault you almost were killed by that troll?" Draco asked smartly, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah he was. I'll give you that one." Hermione conceded as she rubbed her hand on Draco's stomach. Her hand slowly going over each ab, and slowly changing the mood.

Draco could feel his thoughts shifting from sympathy to sex at a steady pace. She traced each ab, and as she went lower towards his groin, his lower half started to wake.

"But, uh, now you're everyone's favorite witch." Draco tried to sweet talk her, but was losing his ability to form sentences.

"Not everyone's" Hermione grumbled as she continued to trace her way down his stomach.

"Well they are stupid, like I used to be." Draco proclaimed as he made a ballsy move.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and moved it down onto his growing erection. He let out a deep throaty groan as he felt her hand put pressure on his aching cock.

The sound of his groan lit a fire inside her and she needed to hear more. She shifted herself so she was straddling his lap. The weight of her body pressing on his erection sent a wave of pleasure through him. He flopped his back down onto the bed, and lifted his head to see Hermione grinding her hips on his lap. The sight alone of her on top of him was enough to send him over the edge. He dug his nails into her hips, pushing her harder onto his needy prick and moaned her name.

"Mmmmm Hermione." He moaned through gritted teeth.

"Does that feel- What is that?" Hermione exclaimed, abruptly stopping the sensual moving of her hips on his lap.

"I thought you were well introduced to it earlier." Draco joked in a lust filled tone, until he saw what she was talking about.

He quickly flipped her from his lap to the bed, and lunged for his wand and trained it on the silvery light that was making its way towards the middle of the room. Suddenly the silvery light took the form of a beautiful phoenix, and Hermione gasped.

"It's Dumbledore!" She exclaimed as she rose from the bed and came to stand next to Draco.

"What? Dumbledore?" Draco asked looking at her like she had grown a set of antlers.

His confusion quickly disappeared as the deep, intelligent voice of Albus Dumbledore came from the majestic bird.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, hopefully I am not interrupting anything. I have an urgent message from your friend Miss Weasley asked me to convey a message to you. She would like me to inform you that Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, and herself have found a trusted friend to teach them Occlumency and Legilimency, and that you need not worry about that. They start lessons today, and I am sure that once they master that ability they will have me send another message. Stay hidden, stay safe. Remus and Tonks have been sent to where you last told me you were, to retrieve you both and protect you. Take proper security measure when they find you, Miss Granger you know what I'm talking about. Send word if you need anything."

With that the phoenix vanished, leaving Hermione and Draco awestruck where they stood. That is, until Hermione burst into tears and threw her arms around Draco, who was confused as to what she was crying about.

"Hermione, what's wrong? I thought you would be happy." Draco asked as he rubbed her back gently.

"I am happy!" Hermione exclaimed through her sobs, as she pulled away from Draco smiling through her tears. "Our secret is safe! We are safe!"

Draco kissed her gently and wiped her tears with his thumbs, slightly hurt that even when they are nowhere around her, Hermione still relies on her friends for protection and help. It was like she was saying he was dead weight and not helpful in keeping them safe.

"As long as I live and breathe Hermione, I will keep us safe." Draco said with such intensity, that Hermione was breathless. Before she could say anything to ruin the moment she pulled him down on top of her on the bed, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

It wasn't long before they were half naked, grinding on, teasing, and clawing at each other; that Draco made an admission he hadn't intended on making for a while longer.

As Hermione kissed his neck, leaving love bites here and there, Draco moaned in pleasure, loving every moment of her affection. As he slid down her body to capture her lips with his he said, "I love you Hermione Granger." And Hermione froze.


End file.
